Teen Wolf: Monstrum
by WordChef
Summary: Secuela de Teen Wolf: Witchcraft. A Beacon Hills ha llegado una nueva amenaza, esta vez, en forma del enemigo número uno de los perros. Pero estos gatos, no son gatos cualquiera. El caos, la lucha, el dolor y el sufrimiento son su razón de ser y la carne fresca su alimento.
1. Chapter 1

**Feliz Lunes! ¿emocionados por la premier de la cuarta temporada de Teen Wolf? ¡Yo si! Para conmemorar este día decidí publicar el primer capítulo de la secuela de Teen Wolf: Witchcraft. Espero les agrade.**

**¡Buena Lectura!**

Capítulo 1: Ataque Animal

- Sheriff, ya están aquí –informó el oficial Parrish mientras abría la puerta de la oficina y se asomaba para avisarle.

- Bien. Hazlos pasar –le ordenó el Sheriff Stilinski. Unos segundos después entraron a la oficina Scott y Derek.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Scott con algo de miedo y preocupación.

- Sí. Miren esto –colocó unas fotos sobre su escritorio, al verlas provocó que Scott volteara la mirada con una expresión de asco.

- ¿Son las fotos de los ataques animales reportados? –Derek tomó una foto e hizo una mueca, eran horrendas, esas personas estaban mutiladas.

- Estaba esperando que me dijeran algo sobre eso –dijo el Sheriff y suspiró con frustración. Llevaba días tratando de resolver el caso.

- ¿Por qué? –habló con molestia Derek- ¿por qué nosotros somos asesinos? –devolvió la foto al escritorio.

- Nosotros no somos capaces de eso –aseguró Scott viendo al Sheriff.

- Lo sé, lo sé –se levantó para verlos mejor- pero, ¿no saben nada sobre esto? ¿es posible que haya otra manada? –Scott y Derek se miraron con confusión.

- No hemos sabido de otra manada –dio a conocer Scott.

- Pero, en el caso de que la haya, nosotros la detendremos –avisó Derek.

Todos los alumnos de la clase estaban parados frente al pizarrón, el profesor había decidido ese día hacer cambio de compañeros en el laboratorio. Comenzó a nombrar a cada uno de los alumnos junto con su nueva pareja, Stiles e Isaac quedaron juntos al igual que Scott y Jackson, solo faltaba Lydia. El profesor le señaló la mesa que estaba frente a Stiles e Isaac y al lado de Scott y Jackson, se sentó y segundos después se sentó a su lado una chica rubia de ojos azules. La chica la observó cómo juzgándola con la mirada, rodo los ojos y se concentró en el profesor que comenzaba con la clase.

- Cariño, si vamos a ser pareja de laboratorio, al menos debería saber tu nombre –dijo Lydia con superioridad.

- Claire Thomas, su majestad –respondió sarcásticamente

- Obviamente sabes quién soy yo –Claire le sonrió con sarcasmo- mira, vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿sí? Para comenzar, me agrada tu conjunto –alagó Lydia.

Claire vio su blusa beige, la falda marrón y el cinturón grueso que adornaba su cintura, le sonrió con autenticidad, era algo bueno recibir un alago de Lydia Martin. Tal vez, sería algo bueno tenerla de compañera. Terminó la clase, Lydia y Claire intercambiaron números para planear cuando se reunirían para hacer el proyecto de ciencias.

Al anochecer Scott, Derek, Isaac, Ethan, Jackson, Cora y Malia se reunieron en el bosque para buscar la manada que estaba asesinando personas inocentes. Se dividieron en grupos para cubrir una mayor distancia, todos trataban de captar algún olor o algo que los ayudara a encontrar a la manada. Scott y Derek habían hecho equipo, súbitamente sintieron que algo los acechaba a ellos, miraron a todas partes hasta que a unos metros vieron una figura negra.

La figura comenzó a correr y los dos la siguieron, lo perdieron de vista pero aun así continuaron siguiendo a la figura. Cuando salieron del bosque notaron que estaban en el estacionamiento de la Secundaria Beacon Hills.

Dentro de la secundaria en el salón de música estaba Claire frente al piano, practicando. De repente escuchó unos ruidos extraños que venían de los pasillos, dejó de tocar el piano, se paró y salió del salón para ver si alguien estaba afuera. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo pero no encontró nada, decidió entrar al salón, se volteó para entrar pero un gruñido llamó su atención, giró su cabeza a la izquierda y divisó una figura negra y enorme con ojos verde limón.

Comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria pero podía escuchar como el monstruo la perseguía, giró en la esquina y fue hasta la puerta del salón, la forzó pero no abría. Ya era tarde, escuchó un gruñido cerca, al comienzo del pasillo estaba la bestia, súbitamente el monstruo volteó a la derecha y luego fue embestido. Derek rugió, volteó a ver rápidamente a la chica que estaba paralizada por el miedo y luego volcó su concentración en el monstruo pero este se alejó y salió del edificio por una ve las ventanas del pasillo. Iba a seguirlo cuando escuchó que algo se caía, giró para ver a la chica y la encontró desmayada en el suelo. En ese momento Scott llegó y vio a su compañera en el suelo.

- Tienes que llamarla, podría ayudar –le decía Scott a Derek mientras salían de la escuela. Scott se había encargado de despertar a Claire y enviarla a su casa.

- No –negó con firmeza Derek mientras seguía caminando en dirección al bosque.

- Mira, entiendo que quieras protegerla de todo lo que está pasando porque hace poco ella casi muere pero sería de gran ayuda –trató de convencer Scott.

- ¡Ya dije que no! –exclamó con furia al voltear a ver a Scott con los ojos brillando en rojo. Regresaron sin decir otra palabra, estaba claro que Derek no daría su brazo a torcer.

Scott entró al hospital con la bolsa plástica en las manos donde estaba el contenedor con la comida. Vio alrededor para ver si encontraba a su madre, había mucho movimiento en la entrada así que decidió sentar se para no estorbar. Sacó el celular del bolsillo y le escribió a su madre para avisarle que había llegado con su cena. En pocos minutos apareció su madre.

- Oh por Dios –exclamó Melissa al ver a su hijo- muchas gracias –lo abrazó cuando Scott se levantó de la silla para entregar la comida.

- ¿Muy ocupada? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Si –Melissa caminó hasta la recepción- varias personas llegaron hace unas horas con unos síntomas extraños.

- ¿Qué síntomas? –volvió a preguntar Scott, esta vez, extrañado.

- Como de envenenamiento pero… tienen una mordida en pantorrilla –explicó Melissa y luego volteó a ver a su hijo- ¿Crees que sea algo… sobrenatural?

- Han pasado cosas extrañas antes –respondió con simpleza. Melissa suspiró con cansancio.

Estaba acostado en un sofá de jardín en forma de ovalo con unas cuantas almohadas con diseños a blanco y negro ubicado en una terraza, tenía una hermosa vista a parte de un pueblo de casas hechas en una montaña y el mar. Vio que desde las escaleras se acercaba una joven mujer de cabello castaño vestida con una blusa blanca, shorts de mezclilla y sandalias. Le sonrió y le hizo espacio a su lado, ella se sentó en el borde y luego se impulsó un poco hacia adentro quedando a su lado.

- ¿Por qué la prisa por verme, Derek? –preguntó la joven.

- ¿Es tan malo que quiera verte, Alice? –preguntó de vuelta Derek.

- Bueno… no contestaste mis mensajes después de irme y has rechazado verme como… ¿tres (3) veces?, creo que eso lo deja bastante claro –explicó Alice con un tono de voz sarcástico.

- Lo siento… he estado algo… -vio que Alice lo miraba expectante- ocupado. Además, te metiste en mis sueños sin permiso –acusó. Alice rodó los ojos- ven –la haló un poco, ella dejó que él la acomodara a su lado, colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Derek, lo abrazó y él a ella- ¿Dónde estás?

- Santorini. Esta es la terraza de una villa que unos amigos y yo alquilamos –respondió- sabes, hiciste que me fuera a dormir temprano, aquí son apenas las ocho de la noche (8:00 pm).

- Disculpa. No sabía que estabas tan lejos –giró su rostro para verla.

- Te perdono –Alice le sonrió.

Derek se acercó para besarla y ella le respondió el beso. Ambos comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, él le mordió el labio inferior levemente, ella dejo que él introdujera su lengua. El hombre lobo se colocó sobre ella, Alice pasó sus manos por el cabello de Derek, mientras él acariciaba uno de sus muslos y una de sus manos se metía bajo la blusa de ella.

- No. No puedo –Derek se alejó un poco pero Alice lo volvió a acercar.

- Es un sueño, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- lo único que pasara es que despertaras con una gran erección –se rió un poco y luego fue besada por Derek.

Se besaban con pasión contenida, sobre todo Derek, hacía mucho que sentía deseo por Alice y en ese momento tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella, aunque fuera en un sueño. Ella comenzó a subirle la camisa, él terminó de quitársela y luego se dirigió al cuello de Alice y comenzó a besarlo mientras sentía como ella acariciaba su pecho. Le sacó la camisa a Alice y cambio de posición, quedando ella arriba, luego se sentó con ella encima. La besó en los labios, esta vez con cariño y la miró a los ojos al alejarse, Alice sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. Removió el sostén, volvió a besar su cuello mientras masajeaba los senos de ella, _Alice_, se escuchó a lo lejos pero lo ignoraron, _Alice_, ella se alejó.

- Debo irme –avisó con fastidio, despegó a Derek de su cuello.

- ¿Qué? –habló sin comprender.

- Debo irme –volvió a decir. Él hizo un ademan para hablar pero Alice lo calló colocando se dedo índice sobre sus labios- despierta, Derek.

_Despierta, Derek, despierta._

Abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor, aún era de noche, en su cama pudo ver a Cora dormida. Se sentó en el sofá y agarró su celular del piso para revisar qué hora era, casi media noche, y luego se dio cuenta, lo que le había dicho Alice era cierto. Se levantó del sofá en silencio para no despertar a su hermana y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba un baño de agua fría para poder quitarse la erección.

Lydia y Claire se encontraban en la habitación de la primera sentadas en la cama con muchos libros a su alrededor junto con hojas y una laptop abierta. Después de clases se reunieron en casa de Lydia para estudiar y adelantar lo más que pudieran el trabajo de ciencias. Las dos se estaban llevando bastante bien, Lydia debía admitir que estaba alegre de encontrar una pareja de laboratorio con su mismo nivel académico.

- Disculpa –habló Claire- ¿me pasas el vaso de agua, por favor?

- Claro –Lydia agarró el vaso y se lo entregó. Luego Claire fue hasta su bolso y sacó de este una cajita de medicinas, la abrió, eligió algunas y las tomó. Al ver a Lydia notó que esta la veía con una mirada interrogativa.

- Sufro de migrañas –explicó Claire.

- Oh… bueno, nadie es perfecto –Lydia se acomodó en la cama- ¿tienes hambre?, es hora de la cena.

- Si, amm… ¿pedimos algo? –sugirió Claire. Lydia se quedó un poco pensativa pensando en que pedir- ¿te parece… sushi?

- Cariño, creo que este es el comienzo de una buena amistad –anunció Lydia sonriendo.

Pidieron la comida, cuando llegó se dieron un corto receso para comer y luego continuaron con sus estudios. Pasadas unas dos horas Claire decidió que era hora de marcharse a su casa y Lydia insistió en llevarla.

- Lydia –la llamó Claire- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A tu casa –respondió con simpleza.

- Pero no te he dicho mi dirección –Claire comenzó a asustarse.

- No seas tonta, me la acabas de decir –la miró rápidamente.

- No, Lydia, no te la he dicho –aclaró Claire viéndola fijamente.

Lydia empezó a respirar con rapidez debido a que sentía pánico, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, iba directo a encontrar un cuerpo, una persona muerta pero lo que más la tenía preocupada es que iba acompañada por alguien que no tenía conocimiento sobre las cosas sobrenaturales que ocurrían en Beacon Hills. Estaba conduciendo erráticamente hasta que de repente se detuvo frente a un callejón, las dos chicas salieron del auto y se adentraron al callejón, caminaron lentamente mientras sentían como sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente por el miedo. Se acercaron al basurero y pudieron ver un brazo, ambas gritaron y salieron del lugar corriendo. Claire buscó su celular e inmediatamente llamó a las autoridades. Al poco tiempo también llegaron Scott, Stiles, Derek e Isaac.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? –preguntó Stiles a Lydia.

- No es mi culpa –comenzó a explicar- Claire se me adelantó y llamó a la policía.

- ¿Ella sospecha algo? –preguntó Scott.

- No creo, pero sé que la asusté –respondió mientras volteaba a ver a Claire que estaba cerca de un auto de la policía.

- Es la misma chica que fue atacada en la escuela –recordó Derek.

- Sí, es Claire –dijo Isaac- es un poco rara. No habla con nadie.

Vieron que un auto se estacionaba, de él bajo un hombre joven que se acercó a Claire. Habló amablemente con uno de los policías y luego ella se fue con el hombre, cuando estaban cerca del carro él la agarró fuerte por el brazo pero fingió que solo la sermoneaba. Isaac al ver la escena se enojó y sacó sus garras.

- ¡Isaac! –advirtió Derek y lo sujetó por el brazo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –habló alarmado Stiles.

- Ese tipo. La está amenazando –los ojos de Isaac brillaban en amarillo por la ira- ¡ella esta siento maltratada!

- Miraron con preocupación cómo Claire entraba al auto con la cabeza gacha junto con el hombre, el auto se encendió y se marcharon.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Ethan y Malia estaban sentados en una mesa en la cafetería, almorzando. En la mesa de al lado estaba Claire sentada sola, habían decidido mantenerla vigilada un poco por lo que había pasado el día anterior. Era un poco raro ver que estaba muy tapada, llevaba un suéter cuello de tortuga gris largo, como un vestido, medias bucaneras negras y botines. Sentían algo de culpa al pensar que la abrían golpeado o algo parecido. Repentinamente vieron a Isaac caminar con la bandeja de comida hacia la mesa donde esta Claire y posteriormente, se sentó frente a ella y la saludo. Claire lo miró extrañada con una ceja alzada y lo saludó de vuelta.

**Continuara... ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas tardes! Les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Buena Lectura.**

Capítulo 2: Terremoto

Bajo del auto y se adentró al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas para su nueva casa. Eligió algunas cosas y las metió en el carrito, pagó y salió, volvió a su auto para ir devuelta a su casa para preparar la cena. En el camino tuvo que detenerse en una luz roja, se acomodó en el asiento para esperar, sin saberlo dos ojos ámbar aparecieron en la oscuridad. De repente algo se subió sobre el auto haciendo que este se agitara, abrió la puerta para salir pero cuando vio el techo del auto no encontró nada.

Escuchó la bocina de un auto que estaba detrás, vio que la luz ya había cambiado a verde, entró al auto y siguió su camino. Súbitamente sintió un dolor a en su costado derecho y decidió ir al bosque, tenía que ir al bosque. Cambió de ruta y aceleró. Cuando llegó estacionó el auto, salió del auto y se adentró en el bosque.

Caminó varios metros y de pronto escuchó ruido a un lado, volteó y encontró a una joven mujer a unos metros. Tenía ojos amarillos, orejas alargadas, garras y colmillos. Una mujer lobo. Se le acercó corriendo para atacar, cayeron al suelo mientras luchaban pero se detuvo al escuchar un rugido. La mujer lobo se levantó y corrió lejos. La siguió, esta llego a lo que parecía un campo de batalla. Cinco (5) hombres lobos, una mujer coyote y una joven una espada luchaban contra otros dos monstruos. Aprovechó su escondite detrás de un árbol e hizo aparecer un arco y un carcaj con flechas, disparó varias flechas hacia los monstruos y estos cayeron al suelo. Los demás seres sobrenaturales comenzaron a mirar a todos lados y cuando voltearon a ver a los monstruos estos ya no estaban, salió de su escondite.

- ¿Alice? –susurró Derek con sorpresa.

- ¡Alice! –exclamaron con sorpresa y alegría Malia y Kira, fueron hacia ella y la abrazaron.

- ¿Cuándo volviste? –preguntó Scott.

- Esta mañana, mi permiso para las vacaciones se acabó y tuve que volver –explicó con una sonrisa.

- Creo que nunca llegamos a conocernos –habló Jackson acercándose a Alice- me llamo Jackson, un placer –le besó la mano.

- Alice Blackwood –se presentó.

- Un momento… -detuvo Cora- ¿Quién es esta?

- Alice, la novia de Derek –presentó Isaac.

- ¿Qué? –Cora miró a Derek con una mirada interrogativa.

- De hecho… exnovia –corrigió mientras veía a Derek, este la miraba con molestia- y… ¿tú quién eres?

- ¿Tú estuviste con una cazadora? –reprendió Cora a Derek- soy su hermana, Cora –Alice se sorprendió, él le había dicho que toda su familia, a excepción de Peter, había muerto.

- Ella no es una cazadora –dijo Ethan.

- ¿No?, Entonces… ¿qué eres? –preguntó Jackson. Alice sonrió e iba a responder pero sopló un viento frío y su sonrisa se borró.

- Algo está mal… -susurró Alice con preocupación. El celular de Scott sonó avisando que tenía un mensaje.

- Chicos, Stiles y Lydia están aquí en el bosque parece que Lydia encontró un cuerpo –anunció Scott después de leer el mensaje.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Stiles y Lydia. Al llegar ambos se sorprendieron de ver a Alice pero ella siguió de largo, Lydia les explicó a los demás que el cuerpo estaba más adelante y que aún no lo habían visto. Derek siguió a Alice y los demás también lo hicieron. Cuando ella vio el cuerpo volteó con rapidez con horror dándole la espalda, fue recibida por los brazos de Derek, también horrorizado al igual que los demás. Parecía una escena de una película de terror, los cuerpos estaban destrozados, casi irreconocibles.

Después de un rato las autoridades llegaron a recoger los cuerpos, ellos se quedaron en el estacionamiento viendo como sacaban los cuerpos uno por uno. Alice se encontraba alejada del grupo, recostada sobre la puerta de piloto de su auto mientras hablaba con el oficial Parrish. Se despidió de él, comenzó a revisar su celular cuando sintió que alguien la miraba.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Derek? –comenzó a hablar Alice- ¿Qué fue total y completamente estúpido de mi parte entrar a un bosque sola?

- Eso sería un buen comienzo –se acercó y se colocó frente a ella. Vio la pantalla del celular y rió un poco- ¿mi pequeño pony?

- La única forma de borrar esas horribles imágenes de mi memoria –comentó- y… en mi defensa… vine porque sabía que estabas en peligro. Sentí la herida que estas escondiendo bajo la chaqueta –Derek levantó un poco la chaqueta de cuero para mostrar la zona donde tenía la camisa rota y con sangre.

- Ya se curó –informó y luego lo cubrió- igual no debiste venir –se acercó a ella pero lo detuvo con su mano.

- Tu hermana nos está viendo… y escuchando –avisó. Derek giró la cabeza para ver a Cora y así era, ella los veía con una expresión de desaprobación- si quieres hablar… llámame –abrió la puerta del auto y entró. Derek dio unos pasos atrás y dejó que se marchara.

- Esa bruja te tiene hechizado –le dijo Cora a Derek.

- Tal vez –respondió Derek.

El profesor estaba frente a la pizarra explicando la materia del día. Junto a Lydia estaba Claire, ésta estaba pálida, realmente se sentía mal y quería salir del salón, quería estar en su habitación a oscuras. Desde que ella y Lydia habían encontrado ese cadáver, ella estaba castigada y parte de su castigo era no tomar su medicamento. Ya había pasado por el aura, solo tenía entre veinte (20) y sesenta (60) para que el dolor viniera y rogaba que se tardara en aparecer.

- Disculpe –Claire alzó la mano para llamar la atención del profesor.

- ¿Si, señorita Thomas? –el profesor volteó a verla.

- ¿Podría ir al baño? Es que… -trató de explicar.

-Al comienzo del semestre hable de mis normas –comenzó el profesor- todos ustedes tienen suficiente tiempo antes de esta clase para ir al baño, tomar agua y buscar sus libros. Así que no, no puede ir.

Claire se mordió el labio inferior, el dolor estaba creciendo. Normalmente las migrañas atacan a un solo hemisferio del cerebro pero en su caso eran ambos y ella comenzaba a sentir como si le taladraran la cabeza. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, ya no podía soportar la luz, ahogó un quejido pero de repente los mecheros se encendieron asustando a todos. Isaac que se encontraba sentado detrás de Claire podía escuchar su corazón palpitar aceleradamente.

El profesor trato de hacer que todos se calmaran y comenzó a revisar los mecheros comenzando por la mesa de Scott y Jackson. En ese momento Claire volteó a su lado izquierdo y vomitó. Lydia, que estaba a la derecha, se levantó, el profesor le ordenó que se la llevara al baño así que la tomó y la sacó del salón.

Isaac fue detrás de ellas y ayudó a Lydia a sostener a Claire. Entraron al baño y la llevaron hasta uno de los lavamanos para que se limpiara la cara y la boca. Ella lo hizo con lentitud pero luego cayó al suelo sentada sintiendo mucho dolor, recogió sus piernas y las abrazó con sus brazos mientras escondía su rostro. Isaac y Lydia se acercaron a ella para ayudarla e inmediatamente Claire gritó fuertemente. Las luces del baño comenzaron a apagarse y prenderse, segundos después la tierra comenzó a temblar. La puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Scott ordenándoles que salieran, estaban evacuando la escuela a causa del terremoto.

- Llegaste rápido –recibió Derek.

- Estaba cerca –comentó Alice bajando las escaleras de la entrada del loft.

- Hablemos en la terraza –se dirigió a la escalera de caracol y Alice lo siguió.

- Me estoy dando cuenta que es la primera vez que subo a la terraza –dijo Alice mientras veía la vista que tenía. Luego caminó hacia el traga luz y se sentó en el borde- ¿de qué querías hablar?

- ¿Acaso no está claro? –Derek se sentó a su lado- de nosotros.

- Derek… -Alice lo miró- yo creo que es mejor ser amigos. Tú sabes la historia de Alexander y Dalia…

- Nosotros no somos ellos –la interrumpió Derek, colocó una mano en la mejilla de ella y la acaricio- yo te voy a proteger.

- Dios… ¿por qué soy tan débil contigo? –Alice sonrió y tomó la mano de él. Derek sonrió con orgullo.

Derek se inclinó para besarla y ella le correspondió, unos segundos después se separaron un poco y Alice sonrió contra los labios de Derek. De repente Derek se levantó sintiendo que algo iba a pasar, inmediatamente todo comenzó a temblar, él la agarró por el brazo para levantarla. Bajaron la escalera con cuidado y salieron del loft. Abajo, en el estacionamiento del edificio, estaban todos los habitantes del edificio, algunos sentados, otros parados, esperaban que dejara de temblar. Derek mantenía a Alice cerca de él, ella veía como hablaba por el celular con su hermana, se sintió una réplica y suspiró, al parecer esto tardaría. Súbitamente sintió como si energía trepara por sus piernas, sus ojos cambiaron a blanco y los cerró para controlar su magia, el terremoto no era natural, algo lo había provocado y conocía muy bien como eso había pasado.

Unas horas después las réplicas se detuvieron pero todavía había miedo entre los habitantes. En un rato Cora y Peter irían al loft así que antes de que ellos llegaran Derek y Alice decidieron ir al centro a comprar algo de comida. Alice aprovechó que estaban en el centro para ir a una pequeña tienda de especias para comprar algunas que necesitaba. Se paseó por el pasillo y tomó algunas colocándolas en una sesta que llevaba en su mano. Caminó por el pasillo y sin darse cuenta pisó un charco de agua, se resbaló, iba a caer al suelo pero alguien la sostuvo, giró el rostro esperando ver a Derek pero se encontró con el rostro de un hombre de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos avellana.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el desconocido.

- ¿Ah? –sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse. Salió de los brazos del hombre y se paró frente a él- sí, sí, estoy bien.

- Genial. Odiaría ver a una chica tan linda herirse –dijo galante con una sonrisa.

- Sí, yo también –apareció Derek detrás de Alice, pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella y la acercó a él- ¿lista?

- Sí –le respondió, le sonrió al desconocido y se fue con Derek a pagar las especias.

Después de pagar salieron de la tienda y entraron a la camioneta de Derek. Desde que entraron él no dijo ni una palabra y tenía una expresión de enojo.

- ¿Por qué te molestas?... solo me ayudó –habló Alice viendo a Derek.

- Porque no quiero que otro te toque –dijo entre dientes.

- Claro, tú y tu sentido de protección –dedujo- acabamos de reconciliarnos y ahora tú te enojas.

- No estoy enojado contigo –le dijo viéndola momentáneamente- cambiando de tema, nunca me dijiste tu razón real para irte –escuchó a Alice suspirar.

- A buscar respuestas… sobre el diario de Ofelia –explicó- …ella escribió en su diario que… -hizo una pausa- tengo una hermana… una media hermana.

- ¿En el diario no lo explica? –preguntó Derek.

- Solo dice que… después de mi nacimiento la relación de con mi padre se dañó y ella se enamoró de otro –contó Alice mientras veía por la ventana.

- El padre de tu hermana –concluyó.

- Un hombre lobo –nombró Alice. Derek por la sorpresa frenó, gracias a Dios no habían carros detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué? –se giró a verla con sorpresa- entonces… ella es…

- No sé –lo miró- pero cabe la posibilidad que sea o bruja o mujer lobo…

- O hibrido –terminó Derek. Nunca había escuchado de híbridos.

- ¿Podemos hablar de esto después? –le preguntó incomoda. Derek asintió y siguió conduciendo.

Un rato después de llegar al loft Cora y Peter legaron, ella caminó de largo y saludó a Derek mientras Peter se rió de la actitud de su sobrina para con Alice. Repartieron la comida y comieron en silencio, Peter en el sofá, Cora en la mesa y Derek y Alice en el borde de la cama. Luego de terminar de comer, Derek se levantó, Cora miraba fijamente a Alice y ella le sostenía la mirada.

- Si ambas fueran de la misma raza ya estarían luchando para ver quién es más fuerte… o quien se gana al alfa –se burló Peter, ambas rodaron los ojos.

- No quiero peleas entre ustedes aquí –anunció Derek con seriedad y se sentó al lado de Alice- esto es tuyo –le mostró el collar que le dejó antes de marcharse.

- Gracias –le sonrió y se volteó para que él se lo colocara.

- Oh, lo lamento, sobrina, parece que ya perdiste la batalla –volvió a burlarse Peter. Cora como respuesta golpeó la mesa con el libro que tenía en las manos.

- ¡Derek! –llamaron desde la entrada del loft. Por esta entraron Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Kira, Malia y Jackson. Derek se paró y caminó hacia ellos.

- Alice… -Lydia se acercó a ella- que bueno que estas aquí.

- ¿Qué sucede? -le cuestiono Derek a Scott.

- Algo extraño paso… -comenzó a hablar Stiles.

- Es mi compañera de laboratorio –interrumpió Lydia, estaba hablando rápido y directo a Alice- ella tuvo un ataque de migraña y los mecheros, las luces… -Alice la tomó por los hombros.

- Lydia, respira –le ordenó. Acató la orden y comenzó a respirar.

- Es una bruja –anunció Isaac. Todos voltearon a verlo, Derek luego miró a Alice tratando de buscar una respuesta- se la llevaron al hospital, la sedaron.

- ¿Tuvo migraña? –preguntó Alice.

- Si –respondió Stiles- y se veía horrible, por cierto.

- Tengo que verla –Alice se levantó y se acercó a Derek.

- Puedo hablar con mi mamá para que nos deje entrar pero no podemos pasar todos –dijo Scott.

- Yo quiero ir –comentó seriamente Isaac.

- Yo también, es mi amiga –dijo Lydia.

- Bien, ¿alguien más? –cuestionó Scott. Stiles levantó la mano y él se la bajó, era obvio que Stiles iría.

- Los demás quédense –ordenó Derek mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con Alice de la mano.

En el hospital se encontraron con Melissa, junto con ella fueron a la habitación donde estaba Claire. La encontraron dormida sobre la cama con intravenosas en su mano. Melissa les dijo que no se tardaran mucho y los dejó solos. Alice se acercó a ella y la vio por un momento, luego algo capturo su atención, sobre la mesa de noche había un collar con un dije idéntico al de ella. Claire abrió los ojos y todos dieron un paso atrás asustados, los ojos de Claire eran amarillos como los de un hombre lobo, luego su iris cambio a blanco y por ultimo a su color natural azul, cerró los ojos lentamente y los volvió a abrir.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó con voz cansada Claire. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Alice volvió a colocar el collar en la mesa.

- Vinimos a ver como estabas –le respondió Isaac. Claire los vio a todos y se detuvo en Derek y Alice.

- Ellos son amigos nuestros –dijo Scott para evitar que se preocupara.

- Yo te he visto antes… -mencionó Claire mientras veía a Derek.

- No lo creo –mintió Derek. Ella lo había visto cuando la salvó del monstruo pero era raro que lo reconociera.

- Lindo collar –le habló Alice llamando su atención- ¿Dónde lo compraste?

- Yo no… -pensó en sus palabras- en una tienda… no recuerdo el nombre –mintió. Scott, Isaac y Derek se vieron sabían que había mentido.

- Bueno, ya nos vamos –anunció Lydia- pero yo te visitare mañana –le sonrió y Claire le sonrió de vuelta.

Salieron de la habitación sin decir una palabra, pasaron por la recepción para despedirse de la madre de Scott y salieron del hospital.

- ¿Y? –habló Stiles cuando estaban fuera del hospital- ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

- Si, ¿Qué fue todo eso con los ojos de Claire? –preguntó Scott. Derek suspiro y vio a Alice.

- Claire es una híbrida –informo con seriedad Derek.

- ¿Híbrida? -Isaac los vio sin entender.

- Mitad bruja y mitad lobo –dijo Alice.

- ¿Eso es posible? –Lydia los vio a todos.

- Al parecer si –respondió Stiles.

- Además… -la voz de Alice parecía quebrarse- …ella es mi hermana menor –Scott, Stiles, Isaac y Lydia la miraron sorprendidos.

- Al fin, Blackwood –hablaron detrás de ellos. Derek, Alice y Lydia se voltearon mientras los chicos se colocaban a sus lados. Frente a ellos estaba un hombre de unos cuarenta (40) años, una mujer de más o menos la misma edad y un hombre joven.

- Remy Binsfeld –nombró Alice viendo al hombre.

- ¿A mí no me vas a saludar, hermosa? –le habló el joven.

- Vete al infierno, Nicolás –insultó Alice. Derek y los jóvenes la miraron, ella debía estar realmente molesta para hablar mal.

- Ten piedad de su alma, Señor –dijo la mujer mientras se hacia la señal de cruz.

- Ten cuidado de lo que dices, Blackwood –advirtió Remy- lo que dijo mi subordinado era cierto. Tu cabeza tiene precio, claro, mientras no se sepa de la dulce Claire. Estoy seguro de que en el momento que se sepa de su existencia un batallón de cazadores irán tras ella, un excelente premio de temporada de caza, ¿no crees? –lo dicho por el hombre hizo molestar tanto a los hombres lobos que inconscientemente los ojos de ellos brillaron. Remy sonrió- Jane adelántate –ordenó con cariño, la mujer asintió y caminó hacia la entrada del hospital.

- ¿No estarán aquí por Claire… o sí? –habló Stiles.

- Chico listo –felicitó Nicolás- te alegraras de saber, Blackwood, que nuestra familia ha cuidado muy bien de Claire el último año –Alice estaba en shock por lo que había escuchado.

- Tranquila, cuidaremos bien de ella –Remy sonrió, se despidió de todos y junto a Nicolás entraron al hospital.

**Continuara... Hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buena lectura! Espero les guste.**

Capítulo 3: Híbrido

- ¡Ya! –gritó Cora- ¡deja de caminar de un lado al otro antes de que te arranque las piernas!

- Cora –advirtió Derek. Agarró a Alice por el brazo e hizo que se sentara en una silla.

- Tal vez no debiste volver –opinó Kira en un susurro.

- Los cazadores te van a matar… -dijo Stiles con preocupación.

- Ellos no me preocupan –habló seriamente Alice.

- ¿No te importan? –cuestionó con voz irónica Derek- te han amenazado de muerte dos (2) veces y a ti, no te importa.

- Si ellos quisieran matarme, ya lo hubieran hecho –dejó en claro Alice viendo fijamente a los ojos a Derek.

- Eso no lo sabes con certeza –respondió Scott.

- Yo pienso lo mismo que mi nueva sobrina –apoyó Peter. Cora y Derek voltearon los ojos por el apodo y Alice se llevó una mano a la frente e hizo una mueca como si hubiese comido algo con mal sabor- si no la han matado, es por algo –se acercó un poco a Alice- la pregunta es… ¿Qué es lo que quieren?... tendrá que ver con ese interesante don tuyo.

- Lo que quieran de mí no importa –le respondió Alice volteando a verlo- Claire solo era una carnada…

- …y la acabas de morder –terminó Lydia viendo a la bruja.

- Cambiando un poco de tema –habló Isaac llamando la atención de todos- a mí me preocupa Claire.

- ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Jackson- ¿acaso te gusta?

- No –respondió sin verlo- vi lo que sucede con ella cuando no toma su medicina… y si mañana es luna llena, siendo ella una mujer lobo, sin medicamento para las migrañas…

- Se convertirá en una maquina asesina –concluyó Ethan.

- Oigan –habló Malia- con todas las muertes que hemos tenido… ¿no creen que… ella…?

- ¡Es mi hermana, no un monstruo! –exclamó Alice parándose de la silla.

- Pero es posible que ella sea la culpable –dijo Cora.

- No –habló Scott- ¿y los otros tres con los que luchamos anoche?

- Además, ella no ha pasado mucho tiempo sin su medicina –comentó Lydia.

- De cualquier modo hay que vigilarla –dijo Derek.

- Ethan –llamó Scott- vigila a Claire –ordenó.

- Bien –habló Stiles- ya que al parecer esta reunión se terminó, creo que es hora de ir a casa –vio a Alice y sintió curiosidad- por cierto… ¿Dónde te estas quedando?

- ¿Ah?... en una casa de unos cien (100) años que esta embrujada –respondió Alice. Todos los demás voltearon a verla.

- No hablas en serio –dijo Cora.

- Sí, es en serio –los vio a todos sin comprender.

- Woow… ese es el más gran cliché que he escuchado desde que me metí en este mundo sobrenatural –comentó Stiles.

Acostada sobre su cama dormía tranquilamente, no soñaba con ponis y arcoíris pero al menos su subconsciente no recordaba la horrible imagen de esos cuerpos descuartizados. De repente su sueño se volvió negro, todo estaba oscuro. Comenzó a sentir que la besaban y le hacían caricias, inexplicablemente respondió a ellas como si se tratara de su, ahora, novio, pero no era él el que la besaba. Buscando el rostro del responsable encontró dos puntos color ámbar como ojos. Súbitamente abrió los ojos y se sentó en el medio de la cama, miró a ambos lados buscando a alguien pero la habitación estaba a oscuras. Tomó de la mesa de noche a su derecha su celular, lo encendió. Derek sintió su celular vibrar desde el apoyabrazos del sofá, se sentó y antes de contestar vio a la cama para verificar que su hermana no se había despertado.

- Alice –dijo al contestar aun adormilado.

- Derek… ¿Tú viniste a mi casa? –preguntó con algo de miedo, estaba fuera de la cama revisando la habitación. Derek terminó de despertarse al escuchar la pregunta.

- No, ¿estás bien?, ¿alguien entro a la casa? –preguntó rápidamente con preocupación.

- No… no lo sé… -Alice vio a todos lados y notó una de las ventanas de la habitación abierta- …la ventana no estaba abierta… -susurró para sí misma pero no contó con que el hombre lobo la escuchara.

- Estoy ahí en cinco (5) minutos –le informó Derek. Él se levantó del sofá y se preparó para salir.

Cuando llegó a la casa fue directo a la puerta de entrada, antes de tocar Alice le abrió la puerta y él entró. Ya estando adentro ella lo abrazó, Derek la abrazó pero en ese instante sintió un olor diferente en ella, antes Alice olía a dalias debido al espirito de Dalia pero cuando ella regresó de su viaje descubrió que su olor era más parecido al olor de agua salada, a mar pero ahora sobre ese olor estaba otro, era el olor de un hombre. Alice trató de separarse pero Derek aun la tenía fuertemente abrazada por la cintura, levantó la mirada y vio sus ojos rojos.

Derek la besó en la boca inesperadamente de forma apasionada, Alice no sabía cómo responder el beso, estaba atrapada entre los brazos y el pecho de él, subió sus manos hasta los hombros de él para tratar de alejarlo pero solo hizo que la apretara con más fuerza. Hizo que Alice colocara una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y luego la otra, subió y siguió el olor de Alice hasta la habitación de ella, la tiró en la cama y antes de ella pudiera escapar se colocó encima y la volvió a besar. Sin darse cuenta reveló sus garras, una de las manos de Derek estaba en la cintura de ella y la otra en un muslo. Alice trataba de sacarlo de este estado al llamarlo por su nombre pero Derek no la escuchaba. De repente se escuchó el grito de un niño y las gavetas y puertas de la habitación comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse, Derek fue lanzado contra la pared causando que se golpeara la cabeza.

- ¡Georgie! ¡Detente! ¡Estoy bien! –gritó Alice mientras se paraba de la cama.

Inmediatamente todo se tranquilizó, Derek ya estaba calmado, se levantó y sintió un pequeño dolor a un costado, luego vio a Alice caminar rápidamente al baño de la habitación. Se acercó y se detuvo en la entrada, Alice estaba frente al espejo del baño mirando el rasguño que tenía en la cintura del lado izquierdo. Al ver la herida supo que había sido él, también vio algunas zonas rojas en el cuello de ella.

- Lo siento… -dijo Derek mientras veía que Alice abría el grifo y mojaba una toalla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?... Pudiste haberme matado o… -dejó de hablar, ubicó la toalla húmeda sobre la herida.

- Lo sé… es que… -no sabía cómo explicarse- ¿qué fue ese gritó?

- No me cambies el tema –Alice volteó a velo molesta- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- Alice hueles a otro hombre –dijo con molestia recalcando cada palabra.

- Eso no es posible… -quitó la toalla y vio que solo quedaban unas líneas finas en rojo- Derek, yo no he estado…

- Lo sé –se acercó, puso una mano en la mejilla de ella y su rostro en el cuello de ella.

- Derek… -suspiró mientras sentía suaves besos en su cuello.

- Lo siento –se separó y la miró a los ojos. Ella le sonrió- si quieres, te compro otro –dijo refiriéndose a la dormilona rota.

- No pero gracias –Alice le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Salió del baño con Derek detrás de ella. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella fue al closet.

- Entonces… ¿el grito? –preguntó Derek. Alice estaba despalda a él, vio que ella se ponía un short de pijama y luego se quitaba la dormilona- ¡Alice! ¿te das cuenta que soy un hombre, no? –desvió la mirada a otro lado.

- Derek, apuesto mi vida que ya has visto la espalda desnuda de una mujer antes así que no te quejes –le respondió mientras se vestía con una camisa- y, por tu otra pregunta, cuando dije que vivía en una casa embrujada, no era mentira –cerró el closet y se sentó a su lado.

- Entonces, Goergie, es un familiar… solo trataba de protegerte de mí –Derek bajo la cabeza.

- Porque él no sabe que tú me protegerías de cualquiera que quiera hacerme daño, incluso de ti mismo –le tomó la cara para que él la viera y luego le dio un beso.

- Me quedaré a dormir pero me iré temprano para ver a Cora –le avisó Derek.

Entraron a la cama, Derek abrazó a Alice por la espalda, antes de caer dormido respiró profundamente y se alegró al oler su propio olor en ella y no el de otro. Despertó algo aturdido, trató de levantarse pero desistió al sentir peso sobre su pecho, sonrió al ver a Alice dormida abrazada a él. Le acarició el cabello mientras la veía, el mejor despertar que había tenido en años, con cuidado se alejó y se levantó de la cama pero de repente sintió un agarre en su brazo, volteó y encontró a Alice despierta sosteniendo su brazo. Se acercó a ella y la besó.

- ¿Almorzamos juntos? –preguntó apenas rozando sus labios con los de ella. La sintió asentir.

Volvió a recostarse apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada que antes usaba Derek y lo vio salir de la habitación. Unas horas después despertó y se preparó para ir al trabajo, al estar lista fue a abrir las cortinas de su habitación, las arregló y le llamó la atención algo, abrió la ventana y vio una rosa del otro lado. La tomó y por impulso la olió, sonrió y cerró la ventana, la dejo sobre la cama y salió.

En la tarde Derek la buscó a su trabajo y almorzaron juntos. Sus compañeros de trabajo siempre que lo veían ir a su trabajo luego le advertían que no saliera con él, le decían que era un criminal, que había sido acusado de homicidio pero ella sabía la verdad de todo eso solo que no podía decírselo a sus compañeros. Al regresar se dispuso a trabajar pero encontró un sobre en el medio de su escritorio que le llamaba la atención, ya que antes no estaba ahí. Le preguntó a la recepcionista de la procedencia del sobre, ella le respondió que un hombre se lo había traído y ella misma lo había llevado a su cubículo. Sentada sobre el escritorio abrió el sobre y leyó la carta, al terminar la dobló y la devolvió a su lugar.

- Señor, ya llegó –dijo un hombre.

- Bien, déjala pasar –ordenó Remy Binsfeld. El hombre abrió la puerta y por ella entró Alice, caminó hasta la mesa en medio del salón y se sentó en una de las sillas- siento los modales de mis hombres, creo debo entrenarlos mejor –se disculpó Remy desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Cuál es tu trato? –cuestionó Alice con seriedad.

- Bien, yendo al grano –Remy abrió una carpeta, sacó unos papeles y los hizo deslizar por la mesa hasta Alice- en ese documento específica que traspaso mis deberes como padre sustituto de Claire a ti, su hermana materna.

- No hay nada que pruebe que ella y yo… -fue interrumpida.

- Este documento –lo alzo para mostrárselo- es una prueba de ADN donde comprueba su parentesco –Alice lo miró fijo- como notaras en el documento, ya lo firmé, solo falta tu firma.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo? –se acomodó en la silla.

- Veras, hace un tiempo un buen amigo nuestro fue… envenenado por unos amigos tuyos –uno de los hombres colocó sobre la mesa las fotos de Scott y Derek- queremos que lo cures.

- Como sé que no me mataran después de que lo cure –pensó Alice.

- Eres demasiada valiosa viva como para matarte –le dijo Remy con una sonrisa.

La luz de la luna atravesó por la ventana de la habitación del hospital hasta llegar a iluminar a la chica sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos, siendo estos de color amarillo, se quitó la intravenosa y se levantó de la cama. Se vistió con lo que encontró en el closet de la habitación y luego salió de esta.

- ¿Seguro que corrió hasta acá? –cuestionó Scott viendo a ambos lados del bosque.

- Si, la vi corriendo hacia acá –respondió Ethan.

- ¿¡Y por qué no la detuviste!? –exclamó Jackson

- ¡Eso hice! –le gritó devuelta- hasta que hizo que un árbol me atrapara.

- Ya –los detuvo Cora- dejen de actuar como niños.

- Si está usando sus poderes es más peligrosa, así que tengan cuidado –advirtió Derek mirándolos a todos.

De repente algo embistió a Malia y se encontraron cara a cara con Claire. Isaac fue hacia ella para detenerla pero ella lo mando a volar y lo hizo chocar contra un árbol. Ethan y Cora fueron hacia ella pero esta vez los electrocutó a ambos, Jackson corrió hacia ella sorprendiéndola, pelearon por unos momentos hasta que Claire lo rasguñó en el pecho y luego lo golpeó en el estómago. Al ver que nada la detenía Scott y Derek rugieron para hacerla volver a la normalidad pero nada ocurrió, en cambio, Claire los hizo volar.

- ¡Claire! –escucharon todos los licántropos y desde la oscuridad salió Alice. Claire corrió hacia ella para atacarla pero Alice la electrocutó haciendo que ella cayera al suelo adolorida.

- Aleluya –dijo Isaac. Se acercó a Claire y la ayudó a pararse.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó casi sin voz Claire. Súbitamente se escuchó un rugido que los sorprendió a todos.

- Isaac, llévatela de aquí –le ordenó Scott. Él asintió y como pudo corrió con ella.

Todos se unieron formando un círculo viendo a todos lados, rodeándolos aparecieron tres pares de ojos. Uno verde, otro naranja y un último par en verde limón. Caminaron hacia ellos y gracias a la luz de la luna los pudieron ver. El de ojos verdes era un hombre leopardo, los ojos naranja eran de una mujer leona y los verde limón de un hombre puma. Pero eran distintos a los hombres lobos, estos tenían la cabeza, torso y brazos del animal. Los tres rugieron de formas distintas y los licántropos los imitaron.

Los tres felinos atacaron y el grupo se deshizo cada uno ubicándose contra alguno de los tres enemigos. Antes de poder atacar, Derek agarró a Alice y la empujó tras un árbol, por un rato se quedó mirando la batalla. Scott y Jackson luchaban contra la leona, Ethan y Cora contra el puma, y, Derek y Malia contra el leopardo. Las tres (3) parejas estaban perdiendo contra los felinos, hizo una mueca, aunque Derek se molestara tenía que ayudar. Vio que el puma clavaba sus garras en Cora y que esta comenzaba a sangrar por la boca, buscó con la mirada a Ethan pero estaba en el suelo también herido. No pudo más, hizo aparecer su espada y salió al campo, hirió al puma y retrocedió un poco, el felino volteó y desenfundó su espada. Comenzaron a luchar, Alice apenas podía contra él, el puma era demasiado fuerte, terminó por arrancarle la espada de la mano, ella hizo un movimiento con la mano para hacerlo volar pero nada sucedió y el puma rió.

- ¡Mi magia no sirve! –le gritó a los demás dejándolos espantados, ellos ya estaban perdiendo y ahora sus enemigos era inmunes a la magia.

Antes de que Derek pudiera gritarle que corriera, Alice ya lo estaba haciendo. En un momento se detuvo para enfrentarlo y pudo golpearlo pero fue ella la que salió adolorida. El puma la agarró por el brazo y la lanzó contra el tronco de un árbol, Alice lo vio acercarse amenazadoramente y decidió cambiar de forma. Ya siendo una gata aprovechó sus uñas y subió al árbol, lo más alto que pudo. El felino rió pero en vez de subir se quedó en la base del árbol y comenzó a agitarlo para que ella cayera. Alice se sostuvo fuertemente pero en un momento resbaló y quedó guindando en una rama. El puma siguió agitando el árbol pero inesperadamente fue tacleado por alguien o algo. Alice escuchó diferentes rugidos por un momento hasta que sintió que sus garras no podían sostenerla más, se soltó y permaneció como gata así caería de pie pero una rama se atravesó y la golpeó haciéndola perder el balance y, además, haciéndola cambiar de vuelta. Semiconsciente esperó el golpe, en vez de eso sintió que era atrapada por dos brazos.

- Que coincidencia –dijo una voz que le pareció familiar. Moreno, cabello, ojos avellana… era el chico que la había ayudado antes.

- ¡Alice! –reconoció la voz de Derek. A los segundos apareció frente a ellos, ella bajó de los brazos del moreno y fue hacia su novio, él la abrazó y luego miró al desconocido- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Eso es muy rudo –comentó- un gracias por salvar a mi amiga estaría mejor.

- Novia –corrigió con molestia Derek- ella es mi novia.

- Oh… bueno, aun más razón –dijo el joven- soy Oliver, mucho gusto.

- ¿Cora cómo está? –preguntó de repente Alice.

- Yo estoy bien –respondió poniéndose al lado de ella.

- Vamos, los demás están buscando a Isaac y a Claire –le informó Derek. Comenzaron a caminar, se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver a Oliver.

- ¿Vienes? –le preguntó Alice a Oliver. Este asintió, para molestia de Derek.

Alcanzaron a los demás después de unos cuantos metros, siguieron caminando mientras seguían el olor de los dos (2) adolescentes. Según los demás, los otros felinos habían desaparecido poco después de que el puma la persiguiera. Todos tenían las ropas ensangrentadas pero las heridas ya habían sanado. Cerca del estacionamiento los licántropos sintieron el olor de sangre, corrieron hacia el olor y encontraron a Isaac en el suelo con una daga en el pecho pero aun respirando. Scott se acercó más a él y le sacó la daga, inmediatamente Alice fue hacia él y lo curó solo un poco para que su cuerpo hiciera el resto.

- Isaac, ¿Dónde está Claire? –preguntó Malia.

- Se la llevaron… -comenzó a decir con poca voz- los cazadores se la llevaron.

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les haya gustado. He notado que muchos leen el fic pero no comentan, si no comentan no se si les gustó o no, así que he decido hacer algo. Colocaré un capitulo adelantado si recibo dos o más comentarios, ¿trato? Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas noches! Como todos los lunes les traigo la actualización del fic. Recuerden lo del fic pasado, actualizaré un capitulo por adelantado si hay dos o más comentarios.**

**Nuevo Personaje: **

**Titus Makin Jr. como Oliver. **

******Kiefer Sutherland** como Remy Binsfeld

**Chad Michael Murray como Nicolas Binsfeld**

**¡Buena lectura!**

Capitulo 4: De lo que se deben cuidar

Subió las escaleras de caracol en lo que llegó al loft, estaba molesto. Después de salir del bosque todos fueron directo a su loft para curarse antes de volver cada uno a sus casas. Pero eso no era lo que lo tenía molesto, la razón era su novia, Alice, le había dicho claramente que se ocultara pero ¿Ella que hizo?, salió a pelear y casi muere… de nuevo. Lo que llevaba al punto numero dos (2), el hombre tigre que ahora estaba sentado en su sofá que había salvado a su novia de terminar siendo la cena de un hombre puma o lo que sea que es. El sofá, él dormía en ese sofá. Pasó sus manos por el cabello para tratar de calmarse y escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras, vio a Alice aparecer, se cruzó de brazos y decidió mirar la vista que le daba la terraza.

- Derek… -Alice se acercó, se colocó frente a él y puso sus manos sobre los brazos cruzados de él- está bien –suspiró- debí obedecerte, fue algo muy estúpido de mi parte… ¿me perdonas? –le sonrió pero Derek la ignoró. Al verlo comenzó a besarlo en el cuello para llamar su atención.

- Basta –ordenó Derek. Ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se detuvo.

- No quieren discutir nada sin ti –le informó. Derek suspiró.

Se alejó y fue a las escaleras con ella siguiéndolo. Abajo estaban reunidos todos los licántropos junto con Kira, Stiles y Lydia, él se dirigió a la mesa junto con Scott e Isaac mientras que Alice se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sofá al lado de Oliver, para el pesar de Derek.

- Bien. Ya que estamos todos… -comenzó a hablar Stiles.

- No encontramos nada en el bestiario –dijo Kira interrumpiendo a Stiles.

- Gracias, Kira –agradeció con sarcasmo Stiles, ella hizo una expresión de disculpa.

- Si no encontraron nada… ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a vencer a estos… monstruos? –cuestionó Cora.

- Ammm… yo puedo revisar mi bestiario –ofreció Alice con algo de timidez.

- ¿Tú tienes un bestiario? –le preguntó Stiles.

- ¿Qué bruja iría por ahí sin un bestiario? –le preguntó devuelta.

- ¿Crees que puedes encontrar algo? –esta vez preguntó Scott.

- Sí, claro –aseguró Alice.

- Entonces encárgate de eso –Scott le dio la responsabilidad.

- ¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¿nos quedamos sentados? –cuestionó con molestia Ethan.

- En esto tengo que apoyar al monigote, aquí presente –habló Jackson señalando a Ethan. Malia y Cora lo agarraron por los brazos evitando que corriera a golpear a Jackson.

- ¿Y que va a pasar con Claire? –preguntó de pronto Isaac haciendo que todos los vieran.

- Eso ya está resuelto –respondió Alice cortésmente.

- ¿Cómo…? –comenzó a idear una pregunta Derek.

- Hice un trato con los cazadores –vio la expresión de sorpresa de todos- ellos me daban su custodia y yo curaba a un amigo de ellos.

- ¿Cuál amigo? –le cuestiono Scott.

- Gerard Argent –respondió con simpleza.

- Yo la mato –Cora soltó a Ethan dispuesta a ir hacia Alice pero Ethan la agarro por la cintura.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Él nos va a matar! –le reprendió Derek. Tercera razón para estar molesto.

- Él no va a hacer nada –aseguró Alice.

- Sí, claro –respondió con sarcasmo Stiles- porque él es un pobre viejito indefenso que no puede valerse por sí mismo.

- Es cierto, él no es inofensivo pero sé que no hará nada –le dio la razón a Stiles- lo que hice fue curar su pequeña treta con mountain ash y las consecuencias de la mordida –Derek y Scott se miraron sin entender- sí, Gerard iba a morir. Tal vez, su espíritu era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar la mordida pero su cuerpo no.

- El cáncer lo debilitó –concluyó Lydia.

- Así es –dijo Alice- y esa es una carta que voy a jugar si les hace daño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó Cora liberándose de Ethan.

- Yo curé su pequeña broma y la mordida pero no su cáncer –explicó- si hace algo contra cualquiera de ustedes… él muere.

- Eres más peligrosa de lo que pareces –comentó Oliver viendo a Alice.

- Me había olvidado de ti –comentó Stiles- tú también eres un licántropo.

- Gracias por señalar lo obvio –le respondió Oliver con sarcasmo.

- Y con una gran actitud –dijo Malia.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre sobre los que nos atacaron? –le cuestionó Derek con voz molesta.

- ¿Si supiera algo no crees que ya lo hubiera dicho? –devolvió Oliver con el mismo tono de voz.

Derek gruño y de no ser porque Alice estaba entre ellos, lo hubiese golpeado. Pasaron unas horas hablando sobre el tema y luego los adolescentes se despidieron para irse a sus casas. Quedaron en el loft Cora, Derek, Oliver y Alice, los cuales eran los únicos que hablaban.

- Así que… ¿tú y él? –dijo Oliver señalando levemente a Derek.

- ¿Algún problema con eso? –cuestionó Derek con molestia mientras se acercaba.

- No, solo que es raro ver a una bruja que puede transformarse en gata saliendo con un… -Derek lo miró esperando- perro –se acercó a Oliver amenazadoramente pero Alice se interpuso.

- Porque gatos y perros no llevan bien –los tres voltearon a ver a Cora.

- Creo que mejor me voy –Oliver se levantó del sofá- ¿te acompaño a tu casa? –preguntó mirando a Alice pero Derek la acercó a él al abrazarla con su brazo por la cintura.

- Yo la llevo –le respondió Derek. Oliver se despidió y salió del loft.

Al salir Oliver, Alice se alejó de un empujón de Derek y caminó hasta las escaleras, ahí lo esperaría hasta que la fuera a llevar a su casa. Cora sonrió para aguantar la risa al ver la extraña escena de celos entre su hermano y la bruja, aun no se acostumbraba a la presencia de otra mujer cerca de Derek, la última de la que había sabido era una druida maligna asesina en serie. Vio que él buscaba las llaves de la camioneta y su chaqueta, luego caminaba hasta la puerta del loft, Alice se despidió de ella y ambos salieron del loft. El camino hasta la casa fue silencioso y tenso, al llegar en lo que Derek detuvo el auto, Alice abrió la puerta pero Derek se apresuró a agarrar la manilla y volverla a cerrar, tomó a Alice y la besó de forma posesiva. Como pudo ella lo alejó y lo abofeteó.

- ¡Eres un idiota! –le gritó, abrió la puerta y salió del auto- ¡Si estas celoso o enojado está bien! ¡pero no la pagues conmigo! –cerró la puerta de la camioneta.

Le vio caminar hasta la casa y entrar, luego la luz de la habitación se encendió y se quedó ahí sentado viendo la ventana. Apagó el auto, aspiró profundamente y suspiró para luego salir del auto y caminar hasta la entrada, con el dedo hundió el botón del timbre haciéndolo sonar. Escuchó los pasos de Alice salir de la habitación, bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver solo a la chica con la pijama puesta, sin dejar espacio para que él pasara.

- Acepto tus disculpa –dijo y vio a Alice subir una ceja- y… ofrezco las mías. No debí comportarme mal contigo, sé que lo que hiciste fue para proteger a Cora… y, solo estaba celoso.

- Y… -lo exhortó a seguir.

- ¿Fui un idita? –dijo con duda Derek.

- Derek… ¿confías en mí? –soltó Alice viéndolo fijamente. Él se quedó callado un momento y Alice se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero Derek la detuvo.

- Sí, confío en ti –le dijo cerca del rostro.

- ¿Estás seguro?, tus acciones… -Derek la calló con un beso corto.

- Seguro –respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Alice se escondió tras el marco de la puerta mientras la abría para él, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. La agarró por el brazo y la atrajo a él, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Alice y se inclinó un poco para besarla, lentamente y con cariño. Se separaron, llevó su rostro hasta el oído de ella y le susurró que se quedaría con ella esa noche. Alice sonrió y tomó su mano guiándolo a través de las escaleras hasta la habitación, soltó su mano en la entrada y ella caminó hasta la cama, se metió bajo las sábanas. Sonrió, caminó hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama, se desvistió para poder dormir más cómodo y se introdujo bajo las sábanas, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, al poco tiempo ambos se durmieron. Despertó sintiéndose algo solo en la cama, volteó al lado derecho para ver si se encontraba Alice pero no estaba acostada a su lado. En cambio la encontró sentada a lo indio con un libro frente a ella. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la espalda.

- ¿Cómo es que no te escuché despertar? –dijo Derek poniendo su rostro en el cuello de Alice.

- Sonoquinesis –respondió aun concentrada en el libro.

- En serio, ¿Cuántas cosas puedes hacer? –la vio a la cara y ella solo volteó sonriendo sin responder- ¿Desde cuándo estas despierta? –besó el hombro de ella y se quedó allí.

- Depende… -despegó la mirada del libro- ¿qué hora es?

- Las ocho (8) –le respondió después de ver el reloj de la mesa de noche.

- Entonces… como tres (3) horas –respondió devolviendo la mirada al libro.

- ¿Qué lees? –le preguntó viendo hacia el libro y vio que era un bestiario- ¿buscas algo sobre los que nos atacaron?

- Si pero no encuentro nada… -dijo cansada- y ya es el segundo bestiario que reviso… -Derek vio hacia la pared cercana a la puerta donde habían otros dos libros gruesos y antiguos.

- Déjame ayudarte –se separó y salió de la cama. Tomó del suelo su pantalón para colocárselo y escuchó una pequeña risa- ¿qué te da risa?

- Que tú te quejas al verme la espalda desnuda pero yo no al verte en bóxers –comentó con una sonrisa. Derek la miró con molestia y caminó para tomar uno de los libros.

Tomó uno de los libros y volvió a la cama para sentarse junto a Alice. Comenzó a revisar el libro página por página, a veces quedándose unos minutos en alguna solo por curiosidad. Cuando Alice terminó con el que ella tenía se acostó y colocó su cabeza sobre el muslo de Derek, usándolo como almohada. Mientras leía le acariciaba el cabello y al poco tiempo cayó dormida, para ser sábado se había levantado muy temprano. No duró mucho dormida y se despertó, preguntó si él había encontrado algo pero la respuesta fue negativa, esperó despierta a que terminara con el libro pero no encontraron nada.

- ¿No tienes otro? –Derek cerró el libro.

- No… -respondió, quedaron en silencio un momento y luego una idea pasó por su cabeza- ven.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la primera planta. Alice se aseguró de que todas las cortinas estuvieran cerradas y fue al comedor, caminó hasta un ceibo-vitrina donde estaba guardada la platería en la vitrina. Se arrodillo y abrió una de las gavetas sacó unas cosas dejándola vacía, golpeó la base levemente como si golpeara una puerta e inmediatamente se abrió una pequeña ventana. Derek miró fijamente cada movimiento, la vio respirar profundamente antes de introducir la mano en el hueco. De él sacó otro libro, distinto a los otros, tenía una cubierta de cuero negro y sus hojas se veían amarillentas, obviamente era antiguo.

- ¿Sabes lo que es? –le preguntó Alice mientras alzaba el libro. Derek negó con la cabeza- es un grimorio, un libro de magia negra… era de mi padre. Si lo que buscamos está aquí, entonces estamos en problemas…

- ¿Por qué? ¿es tan malo? –cuestionó con algo de preocupación.

- Porque aquí solo habla de demonios y de monstruos oscuros. Como el nogitsune –el ejemplo hizo que se tensara.

- Revisémoslo primero, antes de asustarlos –ordenó y ella asintió.

Estacionó el jeep detrás de la camioneta Toyota cruiser y de esta bajaron Isaac, Malia, Cora, Lydia y, por ultimo Stiles, detrás del jeep Scott paró su motocicleta, de ella bajaron él y Kira. Los siete (7) adolescentes se dirigieron a la entrada, Malia tocó el timbre y enseguida Derek abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. Al entrar se quedaron impresionados por la casa de estilo victoriano, Derek les informó que tendrían que esperar a Alice y les dijo que pasaran a la sala de invitados pero Lydia no se movió. Ella veía fijamente el comienzo de las escaleras frente a la entrada, ahí estaba un pequeño niño sentado en el primer escalón observándolos a todos, obviamente el niño no era de esta época, estaba vestido con una chaqueta de terciopelo con cuello de encaje, pantalón hasta las rodillas y mocasines.

- Hola –saludó con ternura Lydia.

- ¿Lydia? ¿A quién saludas? –Malia se acercó a ella para llamar su atención.

- Al niño –señaló a la escalera.

- Lydia, ahí no hay nada –le dijo Scott, ella lo miró extrañada.

- Es Georgie –indicó Derek.

- Entonces Alice decía la verdad, este lugar está embrujado –dijo Stiles viendo a todos lados.

- Yo dije la verdad, fuiste tú el que no me creyó –habló Alice desde el comienzo de las escaleras en el piso de arriba- hola chicos –los saludó con una sonrisa y volteó al escalón donde estaría el niño- Georgie, sube, los adultos tenemos que hablar en privado –ordenó con ternura. Al instante se escucharon pasos subir la escalera.

- Era tan real… -susurró Lydia.

- No te preocupes, es normal eres una banshee –le respondió bajando las escaleras- pero no están aquí por eso.

- ¿Pudieron encontrar algo? –preguntó Isaac.

- ¿Es malo? –preguntó Kira.

- Vengan –ordenó Derek caminando hacia la primera puerta a la derecha.

El sonido del timbre los detuvo, Alice caminó a la puerta y la abrió, frente a ella estaba Nicolás Binsfeld junto a Claire y otra señora. La mujer se presentó como trabajadora de servicios sociales, le dijo a los demás que fueran al salón principal y luego guio a la trabajadora, a Claire y a Nicolás al salón de visitas para hablar. Desde el salón principal los licántropos estaban concentrados en escuchar la conversación que tenían en la habitación de al lado y de vez en cuando le informaban a los demás. Oyeron que despedían a la trabajadora social y asomaron la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación para ver que la despedían y ella salía junto a Nicolás, mientras Claire y Alice se quedaban en el pórtico sin mirarse y sin hablar. Después de unos minutos Nicolás volvió al pórtico junto con dos grandes maletas, las dejó en la entrada de la casa y se marchó, no sin antes molestar con unas palabras a ambas chicas. Empujaron las maletas hasta el comienzo de las escaleras y Alice cerró la puerta.

- Bien. Ya pueden salir de su escondite para chismear como las viejas que son –dijo Claire con los brazos cruzados. Los adolescentes y Derek salieron al recibidor.

- Que linda actitud –comentó Cora cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué te dijeron? –cuestionó seriamente Alice viendo a Claire.

- Todo –respondió visiblemente molesta- hasta lo que son cada uno de ustedes.

- Bueno eso nos quita como dos horas de explicaciones –comentó Stiles.

- ¡Cierra el pico, Renfield! –exclamó Claire y lo apuntó con el dedo.

- ¡Respeta y baja ese dedo, Claire! –Alice le tomó el brazo y lo bajó. Claire se alejó y los miró a todos- si tanto te quieres ir, ahí está la puerta, escápate como lo has hecho antes.

- ¿Tú me pides respetó?, lo único que tengo para ti y para cada integrante esta familia es una cachetada –expresó con enojo Claire.

- Pues hazlo –Alice acercó a ella- te reto, pequeña bruja –Claire levantó su mano para golpearla pero se detuvo a centímetros del rostro de Alice- regla número uno (n°1), no puedes herir o matar a nadie que tenga tú misma sangre. Ahora, arriba hay cuatro (4) habitaciones, obviamente la principal es mía, así que eso deja tres (3) habitaciones para que puedas escoger –se volteó y caminó al salón principal dejando a los demás y a Claire en la entrada.

Se sentó en el sofá del salón principal y cruzó sus piernas, a los minutos entró Derek, se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo tras el cuello de ella. Después de él entraron los adolescentes, Cora se sentó al otro lado de su hermano, en el sofá frente a ellos se sentaron Stiles, Lydia y Kira. Malia se sentó al lado de Stiles en el apoyabrazos mientras Scott e Isaac movieron unas sillas para sentarse. En ese momento se oyó un quejido y dos golpes fuertes como de algo cayendo al piso o, dos maletas grandes cayendo al piso.

- No confío en ella –comentó Malia volteando a ver a Alice.

- Tal vez es una espía –apoyó Cora- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos está escuchando? ¿Acaso no es una hibrida?

- No lo hace –respondió Alice con fastidio.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –cuestionó Isaac.

- Sonoquinesis –respondió Derek evitando que ella lo hiciera- ¿la dejan explicar lo que consiguió o no?

- Adelante –dijo Scott. Alice suspiro para relajarse.

- Bueno… en mis bestiarios no apareció nada… -comenzó Alice.

- Entonces estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo… -dijo Cora con molestia.

- Cora –advirtieron Scott y Derek.

- Pero si en esto –siguió y mostró el libro de cubierta negra- esto es un grimorio, un libro de magia negra, es la contraparte del libro de las sombras, aquí hay pociones, hechizos y un pequeño bestiario que solo habla de criaturas malignas que traen caos, dolor, tragedia y muerte –explicó Alice.

- Me recuerda al nogitsune –comentó Stiles lo que hizo que todos lo miraran.

- El nogitsune es una de las criaturas descritas aquí –ahora las miradas estaban en Alice- no pude leer mucho, la mayoría esta hindi y yo no sé hablar esa lengua.

- Y lo que leíste… ¿qué decía? –preguntó Kira.

- A lo que nos enfrentamos es llamado Rakshasa, literalmente, significa "que guarda, que vigila", pero en realidad significa "algo de lo que hay que cuidarse" –apretó el grimorio con sus manos- los Rakshasas son cambia formas demoniacos. Una de las diferencias entre ellos y ustedes, ya la vieron, ellos se convierten en animales…

- Como un minotauro –comentó Lydia.

- Sí. Otro nombre que le dan… es el de devoradores de hombres. Las personas que aparecieron muertas, eran sus presas, su alimento –informó dejando a todos tensos- y mi magia no funcionó con ellos porque también son magos… brujos oscuros.

- Esto se pone cada vez mejor… -comentó con sarcasmo Isaac mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de acabar con ellos? –preguntó Derek viendo a Alice.

- ¿Acaso ella no te dijo? –cuestionó Malia.

- No, quería que todos estuvieran aquí para decirlo una vez y no tener que repetirlo –le respondió Alice a Malia- y… no lo sé. Si lo dice, está en la parte en hindi.

- Bien. Entonces hasta ahora tenemos tres cambia formas, caníbales, demoniacos, que pueden hacer magia y ni una sola forma de como detenerlos –recapituló Stiles.

- Y no solo eso… -acotó Alice.

- ¿Más? –preguntó Scott asombrado.

- Los rakshasas no viajan solos, tienen unos… servidores, para llamarlos de alguna forma. Se llaman pishacas, son demonios de menor grado y responden a las órdenes de los rakshasas, pero ellos se alimentan de la carne podrida de los muertos para perturbar su descanso y, están presentes para extender enfermedades –relató.

- Eso explicaría los enfermos en el hospital –dijo Kira mirando a Scott.

- ¿Ya hay víctimas? –cuestionó Derek.

- Según mi mamá han entrado a emergencias personas con un raro envenenamiento –comentó Scott.

- Tienen que ser los pishacas –aseguró Cora.

- ¿Puedes curarlos? –preguntó Lydia viendo a Alice.

- No, no creo, es veneno de un demonio… -respondió agachando la cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a evitar que mueran? –cuestionó Isaac.

- ¿Por qué no extraen el veneno y crean un antídoto? –hablaron desde la puerta. Todos voltearon y vieron a Claire apoyada en el marco de la puerta- obtienen el veneno del pishaca, debe tener alguna glándula o la propia saliva, lo sintetizan y crean el antídoto.

- ¿No que no estaba escuchando? –Cora se inclinó a ver a Alice.

- Oh, no, no. No estaba escuchando nada desde mi habitación, por eso baje a ver de que hablaban –explicó Claire- y por cierto, Drizella Tremaine, no me agrada tu actitud –dijo viendo a Cora. Esta gruño e iba a pararse a enfrentarla pero Derek puso una mano en su hombro para evitarlo.

- Parece que tenemos otra genio en la casa –comentó Lydia cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cuánto es ocho pi multiplicado por el coseno de novecientos setenta y tres multiplicado por el logaritmo neperiano de siete mil quinientos noventa y seis? –preguntó Alice a Claire mientras los demás se quedaban mudos pensando en una respuesta.

- Ciento cuarenta punto sesenta y nueve, sesenta y siete, ochenta y cuatro, quinientos treinta y ocho –contestó Claire con fastidio.

- Es correcto… -susurró Lydia con su calculadora en la mano.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Claire al ver que todos menos Alice la miraban con sorpresa.

- ¿Virgo, no? –habló Alice con una sonrisa.

- Sí, cinco de septiembre, según mi partida de nacimiento –respondió.

- Así que mercurio…-dijo Alice.

- Prefiero llamarlo Hermes –corrigió Claire con molestia.

- El dios de los viajeros y el comercio –dijo Scott.

- Woow, respondiste una buena McCall, te felicito –alagó con sarcasmo Claire.

- Alguien ciérrele la boca, por favor –habló Malia con una mirada asesina.

- Por eso eres excelente en ciencias –dedujo Lydia- ¿eso no sería trampa?

- Hay que usar lo que se tiene –respondió arreglando su cabello- en fin, aunque ninguno de ustedes me cae bien...

- Genial. Porque no confiamos en ti –dijo Isaac.

- Quiero ayudarlos –terminó de hablar Claire.

- Está bien –respondió Scott, se levantó de la silla y se colocó frente a ella- pero tendrás que jugar bajo nuestras reglas y principalmente las de tu hermana, Alice.

- ¿Por qué haría eso? –cuestionó cruzada de brazos.

- Porque –esta vez Derek se paró frente a ella- siendo mitad mujer lobo, necesitas una manada. Scott y yo somos los alfas en esta, y, tu hermana es mi novia, así que o haces lo que te decimos o serás una omega.

- ¿No lo soy ya? –respondió dando la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

- Está bien –habló Stiles- ¿buscamos ese veneno mañana?

**Hasta aquí por hoy. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Espero les haya gustado. ¡Dejen comentarios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas tardes, aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Les agradezco a todos los que les gusta el fic y lo siguen. Hace poco note que no puse quien hace a Claire, bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Bridgit Mendler como Claire Thomas**

**Espero les guste. ¡Buena lectura!**

Capítulo 5: Hermanos y Hermanas

Un golpe seco. Otro golpe. Y otro golpe. Una y otra vez caían al piso derrotados por sus alfas, desde la llegada de Claire y los posteriores encuentros con los rakshasas habían decidido entrenar con más ahínco. Los rakshasas seguían matando y ellos no lo habían podido evitar, cada vez que se enfrentaban eran ellos los que terminaban rasguñados, golpeados y con fracturas en lugares que ni ellos sabían que existían. Gracias a Dios podían curarse y que Alice podía curarlos.

Para poder entrenar volvieron a la antigua guarida de Derek, el antiguo depósito de ferrocarril de Beacon Hills. El vagón abandonado, las paredes de concreto reforzadas y las columnas de acero les servían de máquinas de entrenamiento pero de todas formas los adolescentes terminaban siendo lanzados al piso. Derek suspiró e hizo una mueca al ver que Jackson hacía, de nuevo, la misma vía para atacarlo, saltó para emboscarlo pero el alfa se le adelantó, lo tomó por el cuello y lo lanzó contra una columna. Lo mismo le ocurrió a Scott que combatía contra Malia, ella trató de herirlo con sus garras pero él las evitó, agarró uno de sus brazos y la lanzó lejos haciéndola limpiar el piso con su ropa.

En un lado apartado Stiles junto con Lydia filmaban y veían la práctica entre pequeñas risas, la filmación de la práctica, según Stiles, era meramente educativa. De esa forma, más tarde, podrían ver en que se equivocaba cada uno pero eso no evitaba que alguno de los dos alfas le informara a cada uno sus fallas. Scott informó de un pequeño descanso, los betas suspiraron del alivio y algunos se acostaron en el suelo. Derek caminó dentro del vagón y encontró a su novia, Alice, sentada en uno de los espacios con el grimorio en sus manos, se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo tras el cuello de ella. Alice puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y siguió leyendo el grimorio.

- Estas pasando mucho tiempo con ese libro –le dijo Derek mirando al libro, para él era un libro viejo en blanco pero para ella era un libro común y corriente.

- Lo sé, lo siento –cerró libro y volteó a verlo- ¿ya terminaste de romperle los huesos a esos pobres chicos?

- ¿Bromeas? –sonrió de lado- apenas estoy comenzando.

Ella rió y se acomodó a su lado, siguió leyendo el grimorio. Necesitaba encontrar información sobre los rakshasas, ya habían pasado unos días y les habían pateado el trasero más veces de las que podía contar. Hacía poco le había enviado a un amigo el texto en hindi para que lo tradujera pero se estaba tardando demasiado y las personas estaban muriendo. Escucharon una pelea afuera, se levantaron y salieron del vagón, afuera Cora y Claire estaban peleando una contra la otra totalmente cambiadas. Derek gruño y Alice agachó la cabeza y colocó sus manos sobre la cara, los chicos no sabían cómo detenerlas, Alice hizo un movimiento con su mano y ambas chicas volaron y chocaron contra una columna. Cayeron al suelo, Cora encima de Claire, se separaron a empujones y se pararon.

- ¿¡Por qué me detuviste!? –le gritó Claire a Alice. Ella y Derek se acercaron a las dos jóvenes- puede haberle pateado el trasero a esta estúpida –Claire vio a Cora con molestia y ella a Claire.

- La estúpida aquí eres tú –respondió Cora preparada para golpearla.

- ¡Cora! –advirtió Derek agarrándola por el brazo pero ella rápidamente se soltó y se puso frente a él.

- ¿¡Por qué me reprendes a mí!? –le cuestionó Cora con molestia- ¡ella fue la que comenzó y me regañas a mí! –apuntó a Claire y luego a ella- ¡desde que sales con esa bruja has cambiado por completo! ¡te has convertido en su mascota! ¡y a mí me has hecho a un lado! ¡hasta a su hermana la proteges y yo ya estoy harta de eso! –terminó de gritarle y salió corriendo del lugar. Trataron de detenerla pero igual se fue.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? –le pregunto arrogante Claire a Alice, que la miraba enojada y con los brazos cruzados

- Nos vamos a la casa –le informó Alice.

- ¿Y el entrenamiento qué? –volvió a preguntar.

- Ahora vas a entrenar conmigo –dijo con molestia. Soltó los brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Derek de despedida- nos vemos chicos –se despidió mientras caminaba a la salida seguida por Claire.

Sonó la campana y todos los alumnos salieron de las aulas para almorzar. Scott y Stiles se sentaron en una mesa, luego llegaron Kira, Lydia y Malia, y por último Jackson, Ethan e Isaac. Claire caminó con seguridad hasta la mesa pero cuando llegó fue recibida por siete (7) pares de ojos que la miraban enojados.

- ¿Qué? ¿no van a dejar que me siente? –les cuestionó con altanería

- No, Claire, de hecho, no te vamos a dejar –respondió Jackson con el mismo tono de voz.

- Oh… así que Kripto, sus súper amigos y sus fans se creen mucho para recibirme en su pequeña mesa de la justicia –dijo con enojo Claire.

- No es por eso Claire… -comenzó a decir Kira.

- Entonces… -la interrumpió brevemente.

- Es que tu actitud nos enferma tanto que literalmente me da ganas de vomitar y ahogarme con mi propio vomito para no escucharte hablar más nunca –respondió Stiles con sarcasmo mientras la veía.

- Asqueroso –dijo Lydia.

- ¡Ey! ¡Estoy comiendo! –regañó Malia.

- De hecho, a mí me provoca encerrarte en un congelador –comentó Isaac antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

- ¡Ah!... bueno… gracias por sus buenos pensamientos –les respondió Claire y se dispuso a irse.

- Claire –la llamó Scott- no es que no te queramos aquí. Es que tu actitud está causando problemas.

- Entonces, es un castigo –dijo y rodo los ojos- sabes, ya tengo suficiente con el castigo de Alice.

- Tómalo como quieras, pero es tu culpa que Cora aun no aparezca –habló Kira con molestia.

- ¿Cora no regresó? –preguntó con sorpresa y preocupación.

- ¿Ahora te preocupas? –le cuestionó Stiles- ayer después de que te fuiste, fuimos a buscarla y no apareció.

- Y Derek está como loco buscándola –terminó de decir Lydia- ella es su única hermana.

- Alice es mi única hermana, ¿y? –comentó Claire.

- Que Derek perdió a toda su familia en un incendio provocado por cazadores –respondió Scott con molestia- Cora se salvó por un milagro y se reencontraron hace poco. Y, estas provocando que se vaya… de nuevo.

- Además estas dañando la relación entre Derek y Alice –agregó Ethan.

- Sí, ¿acaso no te importa? –cuestionó Kira viéndola.

- ¡Claro que me importa! –expresó Claire.

- ¿Sabes qué?, no me convence –habló Stiles- desde que estas aquí le has causado problemas a Alice, a Derek… en general a todos y de alguna forma terminas saliéndote con la tuya porque Alice te aprecia tanto que te protege hasta de ti misma –Claire no soportó más y se fue dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

Se sentó en una silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza al apoyar los codos en sus rodillas. Estaba estresado y molesto, ¿cómo se le ocurría a su hermana escapar en un momento tan peligroso?, llevaba horas perdida o, más bien, alejada. Las primeras dos horas habían sido suficientes pero estaban cerca de las veinticuatro horas. Vio a Peter caminar de un lado a otro, era tan raro verlo preocupado pero no podía culparlo, sintió unas manos en sus hombros, volteó y encontró a Alice.

- La vamos a encontrar –le susurró al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Seguro que buscaste en todos lados? –le cuestionó Peter a Derek.

- Sí, seguro –respondió con desanimo.

- Tal vez se fue del pueblo –pensó Peter.

- Tal vez no les quiere ver las caras –habló Oliver desde una columna. Derek se levantó molesto, tenía muy poca paciencia en ese momento y él salía con ese comentario. Alice lo detuvo al ponerse frente a él.

- ¿Por qué él está aquí? –preguntó Peter señalándolo.

- Miren, no la conozco bien y tiene mal carácter pero me cae bien, es una buena chica y quiero ayudar a buscarla –respondió Oliver con sinceridad.

- Pues no estas siendo de ayuda –comentó Derek molesto. Sintió que le halaban la camisa, bajo la mirada y vio a Alice, supo de inmediato a que se refería, _compórtate_. Suspiró- hagamos otra búsqueda –ordenó.

Entro a la casa y dejó su bolso en la entrada. Fue hacia la puerta del sótano, se quedó un momento parada frente a la puerta pensando si bajar o no, Alice la había dejado bajar solo una vez y con su compañía. Pero era la única forma que se le ocurría para encontrar a Cora, cierto, ellas se llevaban mal pero era por sus personalidades, muy adentro ella sabía que se podían llevar bien, hasta mejor amigas, bueno… no tan lejos pero al menos amigas. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta, bajó las escaleras. El sótano no era uno cualquiera, era una guarida, en el centro estaba el libro de las sombras sobre un pódium, el piso tenía una triqueta y había varios libreros, unos con libros otros con frascos con diferentes contenidos. Buscó rápidamente lo que necesitaba y salió. Fue a la sala principal y colocó el libro de las sobras en la mesa de café, abrió el mapa de la ciudad sobre la mesa y abrió el libro buscando el hechizo que necesitaba, uno de localización. Al encontrarlo, tomó el péndulo con punta de cuarzo, comenzó a moverlo por sobre el mapa mientras recitaba el hechizo. Lo recito cuantas veces fue necesario hasta que el péndulo le indicó el lugar donde estaba Cora.

Se encontró frente al Primer Banco Nacional de Beacon Hills, forzó la puerta para entrar y logró abrirla. Adentro todo estaba oscuro, apenas había caído la noche en la ciudad, sacó una linterna de su bolso y la encendió para poder ver mejor. Caminó por los pasillos vacíos, había mucho polvo y muchas cosas abandonadas en el suelo, le empezó a picar la nariz y sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir se la tapó y aguantó la respiración pero no funcionó y terminó estornudando. Miró a todos lados viendo si alguien aparecía, escuchó un gruñido, volteó para ver lo que estaba detrás de ella y vio unos ojos verdes brillando a lo lejos. Sabiendo lo que era comenzó a correr pero en pocos segundos el monstruo la alcanzó y con su garra la hirió en la espalda, cayó al suelo y se volteó, aun en el suelo con sus manos y pies se impulsó para retroceder, cambió sus ojos a amarillo para ver mejor y vio frente a ella al rakshasa leopardo.

Escuchó otro rugido y vio a Cora saltar encima del rakshasa, este comenzó a forcejear para quitarla de encima, aprovechó el momento para cambiar de forma y también atacarlo. Con una mano-pata alejó a Claire al lanzarla contra una pared y luego, agarró a Cora con ambas manos-patas y la arrojó contra la misma pared. Ambas chicas rugieron y el leopardo hizo lo mismo para atemorizarlas, logró acallarlas y asustarlas un poco pero luego otro rugido conocido por ellas se escuchó. El leopardo corrió hacia su nuevo rival pero de repente cayó al ser herido por una fleca en su muslo, se arrancó la flecha y en ese momento Derek lo atacó mientras Alice iba hacia las dos chicas para sacarlas de ese lugar. Entre quejidos de ambas adolescentes salieron del banco mientras eran empujadas por Alice. Unos minutos después Derek salió corriendo con su camisa rota y con sangre por la pelea, les gritó que corrieran. Se alejaron corriendo unas calles siendo guiadas por Derek, encontraron la camioneta de él estacionada a un lado de la calle, entraron al auto y se fueron de ahí. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Derek paró la camioneta a un lado de la calle.

- ¿¡En qué estaban pensando!? –gritó Derek enfadado y sin voltear a verlas- ¡pudieron haber muerto!

- Pues yo creo que fuimos bastante valientes –comentó Claire.

- ¡Claire, Cállate! –esta vez gritó Alice- ¡si vuelves a hablar, te juro que una migraña será la última de tus preocupaciones!

- ¿Cómo me encontraron? –preguntó Cora con voz calmada, sabía que en ese momento debía escoger con cuidado sus palabras.

- El banco era el único lugar donde no había buscado –respondió Derek aun enojado- ¿cómo encontraste a Cora, Claire?

- ¿Ah? ¿ya puedo hablar? –Derek y Alice voltearon a verla enojados- está bien, está bien. Hice un hechizo de ubicación.

- ¿¡Bajaste al sótano sin mi permiso!? –exclamó Alice, volvió a acomodarse en el asiento- estás tan castigada.

- ¡Ey! Si no hubiese llegado tal vez ella estaría muerta –dijo Claire.

- Si no hubiésemos llegado tal vez ustedes dos estarían muertas –corrigió Derek. Suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento, apoyo el codo en la puerta del auto y la cabeza en su mano- miren… si quieren que Alice y yo nos separemos…

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Cora.

- Desde que Derek y yo estamos juntos, ustedes se pelean peor que gatos y perros –dijo Alice.

- ¡No queremos que se separen! –dijeron Cora y Claire al mismo tiempo, se vieron y luego dirigieron la mirada a los asientos de su hermano y hermana.

- ¿Seguras? –preguntó Derek volteando a verlas.

- Sí, solo… tenemos que acostumbrarnos –respondió Cora volteando a ver a Claire para buscar apoyo.

- Sí. Pero no se besen frente a nosotras –respondió Claire- no quiero pesadillas de por vida –Alice rió un poco por el comentario- por cierto, ya que tenemos esta pequeña reunión… familiar. ¿Pueden responderme unas preguntas?

- Si no son estúpidas –respondió Cora rodando los ojos.

- ¿Se van a tratar bien o no? –cuestionó Alice con fastidio.

- Habla Claire –ordenó Derek.

- Bien. Si no controlo mi parte de lobo. ¿Voy a herir a alguien? –hizo una mueca de preocupación.

- Si –respondieron Derek, Cora y Alice al mismo tempo.

- ¿Podría matar a alguien? –volvió a preguntar.

- Si –volvieron a responder en sincronía.

- ¿Voy a matar a alguien? –cuestionó con miedo.

- Probablemente –respondieron Derek y Cora.

- Que alegría –comentó con sarcasmo Claire. Pensando que ya era suficiente, Derek siguió manejando rumbo a la casa de Alice.

- Por cierto –habló Cora- estaba pensando… si es posible… ¿puedo quedarme en casa de Alice?

- ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? –cuestionó sorprendida Alice.

- Sí. Derek tendrá devuelta su cama y yo podre conocerte mejor, además de tener una cama para mí –respondió Cora- entonces, ¿pasamos por el loft primero? –Derek miró a Alice buscando una respuesta.

- Está bien –respondió sonriéndole a Derek.

En el loft esperaron que Cora guardara todas sus cosas en su bolso. Mientras, Derek les avisaba a Peter y a Oliver que ya habían encontrado a Cora y que esta se quedaría en casa de Alice. Llegaron a la casa y Cora eligió dormir en uno de los cuartos que compartía el baño, mientras ella guardaba sus cosas en el closet, Claire le buscaba ropa de cama, Alice guardaba el libro de las sombras y el péndulo de cuarzo en el sótano y Derek se duchaba en el baño del cuarto principal, con permiso de Alice. Por un momento Cora pensó en todo lo que ocurría en la casa y un pensamiento raro cruzó por su cabeza, parecían una familia, no supo cómo sentirse ante tan pensamiento, claro, quería una familia pero ¿estaba preparada para tenerla?... No quería que nadie suplantara a Laura, ella era su hermana, su única hermana. Se sentó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, escuchó que la llamaban desde abajo. Bajó y Alice le indicó que fuera al comedor a comer junto con Claire, así hizo y se sentó frente a ella, al poco tiempo bajó Derek y se sentó a su lado.

Después de cenar, él se marchó, no sin antes prometerle que la llamaría en la mañana. Recogieron todo y se fueron a la cama. Escuchó cómo Alice cerraba todas las puertas y ventanas, y ponía la alarma, sonrió para evitar reír, una alarma no iba a evitar que los rakshasas atacaran o que cazadores se metieran. Luego ella subió las escaleras y escuchó que entraba al cuarto, hacia algunas cosas y después la casa quedaba en silencio, seguro se había ido a dormir. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida, pasaron unas horas y un ruido la despertó, se movió en la cama quedando boca arriba mirando hacia la puerta fijamente. De repente la puerta se abrió y vio a Claire, le hizo una para que se callara y luego otra para que la acompañara, con cuidado se levantó y salió de la cama. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación principal, Claire agarró el pomo de la puerta y la miró, Cora rodó los ojos y Claire hizo una mueca como respuesta. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta, entraron se sorpresa justo para ver como una criatura al parecer peluda se bajaba de la cama y salía por la ventana. Claire corrió a la venta siguiendo a la criatura mientras Cora iba hacia Alice y la despertaba.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Alice adormilada.

- Era un rakshasa, ¿no? –Cora veía a Alice tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

- ¿Qué cosa? –volvió a preguntar Alice.

- ¿No lo viste? –habló Claire- estaba encima de ti

- Yo… -Alice se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

- Voy a llamar a Derek –avisó Cora y salió de la habitación. Lo llamó desde su celular y al poco tiempo él ya estaba de vuelta en la casa. Derek las envió a dormir mientras se quedaba solo con Alice en la habitación.

- ¿Tú oliste lo mismo que yo? –le preguntó Claire a Cora en la puerta de la habitación de esta.

- Si –respondió sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Significa algo? –volvió a preguntar.

- Esa cosa… estaba marcando a Alice –respondió Cora.

- ¿Marcándola? –Claire no entendía.

- Marcándola como su pareja –aclaró Cora viendo directo a la puerta de la habitación principal.

- Pero… Derek… -trató de argumentar.

- Lo sé pero… –respondió cortándola- pero no sé si esa cosa lo hace para molestar a Derek o… porque quiere a Alice.

**Hasta aquí por hoy. ¡Disfruten Teen Wolf esta noche! Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Día Libre

Escribía sobre el papel la respuesta a la pregunta del examen. Su día había comenzado con un examen sorpresa de cálculo, para ella estaba bien pero podía ver la cara de preocupación de Kira y no se quería imaginar la de Scott. Todo un poema. Lydia también parecía relajada, claro, ambas eran hermosas genios, un examen de cálculo no era nada para ellas. De repente comenzó a escuchar diferentes voces, personas haciendo operaciones matemáticas, siguió escribiendo pero se le hizo imposible, con tantas voces ella no podía pensar en la respuesta. Soltó el lápiz y se llevó las manos a las orejas para dejar de escuchar las voces pero no sirvió. Sonó la campana y las voces pararon por el momento, sus compañeros se levantaron para entregar la prueba, vio su hoja y notó que le faltaban dos (2) preguntas, se le escapó un gruñido de molestia. Se levantó y agarró su bolso, entregó la prueba y salió del salón directo a su casillero.

- ¿Cuánto te dio la pregunta dos? –escuchó que le preguntó Kira que estaba a su lado. Ella no se sentía bien, salir al pasillo había sido un grave error.

- La respuesta era cero (0) –respondió Lydia.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿en serio? –habló incrédulo Scott, se llevó las manos a la cabeza con preocupación.

- ¡Ey, chicos! ¿qué tal cálculo? –llegó Stiles saludando. Claire comenzó a estresarse, entre las voces de todos los alumnos y las de sus amigos ya se estaba volviendo loca.

Cerró la puerta metálica del casillero con fuerza, sorprendiendo a sus amigos y a los alumnos cercanos, esto hizo que momentáneamente algunas voces se callaran. Se alejó caminando de su casillero mientras sacaba unos audífonos de su bolso y se los ponía, los conectaba a su celular y buscó una canción en su lista de reproducción, por ultimó subió el volumen al máximo. Scott, Kira, Stiles y Lydia se miraron unos a otros y decidieron seguirla, en el camino Stiles tropezó con Jackson. Para evitar una confrontación Scott los agarró a ambos por la camisa y los obligó a caminar. Claire entró a la biblioteca y vio por los pasillos alguno vacío, caminó a través de uno hasta el final, allí apoyó la espalda en uno de las estanterías y poco a poco se fue dejando caer en el piso. Los chicos entraron a la biblioteca y comenzaron a buscar a su amiga, cuando la encontraron se acercaron con precaución y Kira le quitó los audífonos.

- Claire, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Scott con cuidado.

- ¿Me veo bien? –devolvió con molestia Claire.

- No, en realidad te ves terrible –respondió Stiles que recibió como respuesta una mirada asesina de Claire.

- Lydia –llamó Claire- cuando escuchas voces… ¿qué haces?

- ¿Estas escuchando voces? –cuestionó Stiles con curiosidad y otra vez, recibió una mirada asesina.

- Grito –respondió con simpleza y se sentó a su lado- pero, no escuchas las mismas voces que yo, ¿o sí?

- No –respondió velozmente- es como… si escuchara los pensamientos de otros…

- ¿Qué escuchas ahora? –preguntó Kira. Claire suspiró y entrecerró los ojos.

- Que… Jackson está viéndome el escote –dijo mientras volteaba con molestia a ver al susodicho. Los demás hicieron lo mismo- y… que Stiles cree que este es mi… don…

- Como el de Alice –mencionó Scott.

- Woow. Puedes leer mentes –expresó Stiles.

- Creo que el nombre correcto es telepatía –corrigió Lydia viéndolo.

- Pero Alice dijo que como soy una hibrida yo no tendría… -trató de convencerse.

- Ella puede equivocarse –comentó Jackson.

Se fueron a sus respectivas clases cuando tocó la campana. Lo que siguió del día fue normal, estuvo un rato en la práctica de lacrosse hasta que su hermana pasó a recogerla. Tras contarle todo lo ocurrido terminaron yendo a un parque, se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a probar si la teoría era acertada, si ella tenía el don de la telepatía. Después de un rato llegaron Derek, Cora y Oliver, tomaron el papel de conejillos de indias, ellos pensaban en algo y ella trataba de averiguar en qué pensaban. En todos los intentos adivinó correctamente.

- Eres una telépata –afirmó Oliver.

- ¿Pero tú no dijiste…? –comenzó a decir Claire viendo a su hermana.

- Existen las excepciones – respondió Alice.

- ¿Has notado que tú eres una completa excepción a la regla? –comentó Cora viendo a Claire. Esta como respuesta le rodó los ojos.

- Ya tenemos que irnos –avisó Derek con seriedad.

Derek le extendió la mano a Alice y ella la tomó. Desde el día en que Cora escapó Derek cuidaba mucho más a Alice, prácticamente se había mudado a la casa, solo para no dejarla sola. Fueron al loft, ese día tendrían una reunión toda la manada. Cuando llegaron todos comenzaron a discutir el tema más importante del día, los rakshasas, siendo los alfas de la manada, Derek y Scott, escuchaban seriamente cada cosa que hablaban para llegar a establecer un plan. Por cada tesis había una antítesis, alguien siempre refutaba lo que decía otro y terminaban teniendo nada. Con tantos pensamientos a Claire le comenzaron a zumbar los oídos y tenía el corazón acelerado, Alice se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

- ¡Cállense! –gritó Peter de repente. En todo momento había permanecido en silencio.

- Si tienes algo que decir por qué no pides la palabra como todos los demás –recriminó Stiles.

- Porque obviamente soy más importante –Derek y Cora rodaron los ojos por la respuesta de su tío- lo que iba a decir, es que ustedes necesitan un descanso, un día libre, un día en que puedan ser adolescente.

- ¿Y mientras tanto qué? –cuestionó Ethan- hay gente muriendo.

- Sí, pero ustedes no son superhéroes –respondió Peter-vayan al cine, a una fiesta, compórtense como los adolescentes que son. Y eso también va para ti, Cora –ella trato de hablar pero él siguió- y para ustedes –hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano señalando a Derek y Alice- tengan una cita romántica por una vez… por lo menos antes de que ella se dé cuenta que no eres lo suficientemente bueno –fastidio Peter a lo Derek solo gruño.

Después de pensarlo un rato decidieron tomar el consejo de Peter, los adolescentes irían al cine, descansarían un rato, dejarían de pensar en las cosas sobrenaturales ocurridas y dejarían sus cabezas enfriar para poder tomar una mejor decisión con respecto a los rakshasas. Todos se fueron a sus casas para cambiarse, Lydia pasó buscando a Claire y a Cora junto con Malia y Kira, mientras los chicos iban en sus propios vehículos hasta el cine. Por otro lado, Derek y Alice tendrían una cita, una que no tenían en bastante tiempo. Él la buscó a su casa en su Toyota FJ Cruiser, cuando salió del auto para buscarla no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo hermosa que se veía con el mini vestido rojo que llevaba, la acompaño desde la puerta de la casa al auto y luego se fueron.

- Entonces… ¿suspenso o terror? –preguntó Stiles mientras veía la cartelera del cine.

- ¿No crees que ya tenemos bastante suspenso o terror en nuestras vidas? –le cuestionó Ethan.

- ¿Qué tal…? –comenzó Lydia.

- No vamos a ver una comedia romántica –dijeron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo. Las chicas se miraron y luego los miraron a ellos con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

- No puedo creer que hagamos lo que ellas nos dicen –comentó Isaac caminando junto con los otros chicos fuera de la taquilla.

- Oye, era Hugo o Jack & Jill –respondió Scott.

- Al menos no es The Notebook –dijo Jackson a lo que todos los chicos asintieron.

Minutos después entraron a la sala, dos puestos después del pasillo se sentó Scott y a su lado Kira, Malia al lado de esta y al lado de ella, Stiles, a él le siguió Lydia, luego Ethan, Isaac y Cora, a su lado Claire y por último Jackson. El alfa presente pasó su brazo tras el cuello de Kira y ambos se acomodaron. Stiles pasó sus brazos detrás de Malia y Lydia y les sonrió a ambas, ellas lo miraron y luego quitaron sus brazos. Isaac intentó hacer lo mismo que los otros dos chicos pero fue descubierto por Cora, ella lo miró amenazadoramente, igual que lo haría su hermano si lo hubiese visto bajó el brazo y se acomodó en el asiento mientras escuchaba una pequeña risa de Ethan. Jackson lo logró y se acomodó en su asiento, Claire vio la mano en su hombro y rodó los ojos, con su mano derecha quitó la mano de él de su hombro y la colocó en el apoyabrazos que los separaba, luego lo vio y le sonrió con sarcasmo.

Debían aceptar que olvidarse de todo lo sobrenatural solo por una noche y ser unos adolescentes normales era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido a Peter. Tirarse cotufas entre si y divertirse mientras ves una película con amigos era la mejor medicina. Al terminar la película pasearon un rato y luego se dirigieron al estacionamiento, los chicos acompañaron a las chicas hasta su auto, ellas iban adelante hablando. En un momento ellas cruzaron en una esquina y los chicos las perdieron de vista, en pocos segundos escucharon un corto grito de Lydia y el comienzo de una pelea. Corrieron a cruzar la esquina, ahí frente a ellos estaba el rakshasa leopardo, cambiaron de forma y fueron hacia el pero a pocos metros él hizo un movimiento ascendente con su mano y todos licántropos menos Lydia, Kira y Claire, flotaron hacia arriba golpeándose contra el techo. Luego, los dejó libres haciéndolos caer al piso, lo repitió tres veces más, estaban todos heridos y adoloridos sobre el piso. En ese momento se acercó a Claire que estaba en el piso y alejada de Lydia y Kira, ellas estaban escondidas tras un auto. Claire corrió hacia él rakshasa para atacarlo pero él la tomó por el cuello y la alzó.

- Hora de dormir –anunció el leopardo pasó una de sus manos-patas frente al rostro de ella, haciendo que lentamente ella cerrara los ojos y cayera dormida.

Abrió la puerta del loft y dejó que su novia pasara primero, después de ir a cenar con ella la llevó a su departamento para aprovechar la soledad del lugar. Tenía que admitir que extraña pasar tiempo a solas con su novia, la última vez que habían tenido una cita normal había sido meses atrás. La vio caminar y dar una pequeña vuelta para voltear a verlo, después fue hasta el sofá y se sentó, él la siguió y se sentó a su lado. Se inclinó y la besó, ella le respondió colocando sus manos a los lados de su cuello mientras él ponía sus manos en la cintura de ella, poco a poco el beso se volvió más apasionado, cambiaron de posición, ella se sentó sobre sus piernas frente a él. Ella se quitó los tacones para estar más cómoda, él la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla más y la volvió a besar, poco a poco la recostó sobre el sofá y cambio los labios por el cuello de ella. Llevó una de sus manos al hombro de ella y deslizó uno de los tirantes, vio su mano por un segundo y abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, sus garras estaban a la vista. Se alejó un poco para ver su otra mano que estaba en uno de los muslos de ella y pudo ver sus garras. Con su respiración agitada se levantó y se alejó.

- ¿Der? ¿Derek? –le llamó Alice. Al ver que no le contestaba se levantó del sofá, hizo a un lado sus zapatos con los pies, se acercó pero Derek la empujó lejos.

- Aléjate –ordenó de espalda a ella. Movió su cuello sintiendo los cambios, no podía dejar lo viera, sabía que ella aun sentía un poco de miedo hacia los hombres lobo.

- Derek –se acercó a él evitando que la volviera a alejar y puso frente a él. Vio que volteaba el rostro para que no lo viera- no te tengo miedo –Derek volteo a verla sorprendido al escucharla- sigues siendo mi novio –con su mano acarició su mejilla- …con un poco más de vello facial –comentó riendo.

- Y colmillos –acotó- y garras con las que te puedo hacer daño.

- Pero sé que no lo harás –se acercó y se puso de puntas para abrazarlo por el cuello- tu nunca me harías daño

Sorprendiéndolo ella lo besó en los labios, un beso corto. Él la miró a los ojos y la vio sonreír, se volvió a acercar para besarlo y como pudo le respondió, primero sus colmillos desaparecieron permitiéndole besarla mejor. Aun con las garras agarró la cintura de su novia con una mano y con la otra sujetó uno de sus muslos y llevó la pierna hacia la cadera de él, ella llevó su pierna al mismo lugar. Ahora sin las garras, la sostuvo por los muslos con sus manos y caminó hasta la cama sin dejar de besar a su novia. La recostó sobre la cama y él se colocó sobre ella, la vio sonreírle y con su mano lo acercó a ella para besarlo con cariño, dejó de besarlo y bajó a su cuello. Sintió las manos de ella en pecho mientras le subía la camisa, se alejó de ella y se quitó la camisa. De repente la alarma del loft comenzó a sonar y la puerta del loft se abrió de golpe.

Por la puerta entraron dos rakshasas, Derek caminó al centro del loft y rugió, mientras Alice se refugiaba tras la columna cercana a la cama. La rakshasi leona saltó desde la entrada hasta unos metros cerca de él, mientras el rakshasa puma se quedaba en la entrada. La leona comenzó a atacarlo pero Derek supo defender y le devolvió los rasguños, en un momento lo agarró y lo alzo para luego lanzarlo contra el piso. Para evitar que se levantara la rakshasi se colocó a un lado de él y puso una de sus manos-patas sobre él y sacó sus garras haciendo que estas se clavaran en el pecho de Derek. Al verlo herido, Alice salió de su escondite para ir hacia él pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo la agarraron por el cuello y la golpearon contra la columna donde estaba antes.

- ¡Déjala! –ordenó Derek con voz autoritaria.

- ¡Arg! Puedo oler el hedor de perro sobre ti –dijo el puma muy cerca del cuello y rostro de Alice- pero tranquila, se puede quitar –la obligó a mirarlo- es hora de dormir –paso su mano-pata frente al rostro de Alice y ella inmediatamente cayó dormida.

- Tú también vas a dormir –le dijo la rakshasi a Derek y luego lo golpeó en el rostro.

Abrieron la puerta de metal del loft y en cuanto entraron vieron a Derek tirado en el piso con algunas heridas y sangre en su pecho. Corrieron hacia él y trataron de despertarlo moviéndolo o gritándole, Cora fue hacia él y sacó sus garras para luego clavarlas en la pierna de su hermano. Derek al sentir el dolor despertó de golpe y miró a todos lados.

- ¡Derek! –le llamó Scott, este volteó a verlo- tenemos un problema…

- Uno de los rakshasas se llevó a Claire –interrumpió Jackson.

- Y también a Alice –informó Derek con la cabeza gacha.

Entraron a la casa de ambas brujas. Stiles, Lydia, Kira y Cora comenzaron a revisar la casa buscando algo que los pudiera ayudar. Lydia caminó a la por la casa y fue a la sala principal, como si fuese llamada caminó hacia el librero. Estaba escuchando las voces de siempre junto con otra nueva, siguiendo las instrucciones de las voces caminó hacia la puerta del sótano, abrió la puerta y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Stiles se detuvo en el recibidor de la casa para pensar que hacer, miró a todos lados hasta que algo captó su atención. Fue hacia la mesa al lado de la puerta de entrada donde estaba el correo, lo revisó hasta que llegó a un paquete que venía desde la India, lo abrió y lo leyó. Al instante llamó a las chicas y siguió leyendo junto con Kira y Cora.

- ¡Esperen, esperen! –llamó Scott mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo. Después de que las chicas fueron secuestradas habían salido a buscarlas al bosque, el único lugar donde sabían que podían encontrarse con los rakshasas- Stiles, ¿encontraron algo?

- Scott, ponme en alta voz –ordenó Stiles desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué encontraste? –preguntó Scott.

- Algo malo, muy malo –respondió- la traducción que Alice mandó a hacer… la tengo en mis manos.

- ¿Qué dice? –cuestionó Derek.

- Aparte de otras cosas perturbadoras que no les diré en este momento… -comenzó Stiles- dice el por qué los rakshasas secuestraron a Alice y a Claire. Chicos, ellos usan a las brujas para aparearse, pero no es nada bonito, ellos deben ser creados en medio de estados de caos, lucha y dolor, así que… son forzadas.

- Además –esta vez habló Kira- parece que estos son los últimos rakshasas en el mundo. Con la caza de brujas en Europa y los juicios de Salem, la población de brujas bajo y con ella la población de rakshasas.

- Si es así, debemos apurarnos –comentó Isaac.

- Pero no sabemos en donde las tienen –dijo Malia.

- Deben estar en algún lugar del bosque –habló Jackson.

- Y ya revisamos cada hueco que hay aquí –refutó Ethan.

- ¡Pues seguiremos buscando! –ordenó Derek haciendo que se callaran.

- Hay algo más –se escuchó la voz de Cora- ellos se aparean en una noche en especificó.

- ¿Cuál noche? –preguntó Scott mirando a Derek y su cara de preocupación.

- Cuando son más fuertes… en luna nueva –respondió Stiles- y… ¿adivinan que noche es hoy?

- Luna nueva –susurró Derek viendo al cielo solo adornado con las estrellas.

- ¡Sé dónde están! –se escuchó gritar a Lydia. En la casa, ella se acercaba corriendo a Kira, Stiles y Cora con el libro de las sombras en sus manos- se dónde están…

Estaban preparados para escuchar lo que diría Lydia cuando de repente escucharon un gritó de una voz bien conocida por todos.

_¡Derek!_

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto. ¡Disfruten el nuevo capitulo de Teen Wolf hoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disculpen la tardanza con el capitulo. Espero les guste.**

**¡Buena Lectura!**

Capítulo 7: Luna Negra

Despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, miró a su alrededor y vio a su hermana acostada en el suelo aun dormida. Vio un extraño polvo en el suelo, acercó su mano y cuando estuvo por tocarlo algo, como una pared, lo evitó. Ella no veía nada pero ese polvo le impedía salir, se dio cuenta que ambas estaban encerradas en un círculo y suspiró. Decidió despertarla y comenzó a zarandearla mientras la llamaba por su nombre, lo hizo hasta que vio que ella se despertaba quejándose y se levantaba mirándola y mirando su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde…? –susurró Alice con una mano en su cabeza.

- No sé –respondió Claire- ¿qué es eso? –cuestionó señalando el polvo que las encerraba.

- Mountain Ash, supongo que te diste cuenta de lo que hace –dijo Alice viéndola.

- Sí… -habló sin ánimo- cambiando de tema. ¿Así te vistes para tener una cita con tu novio? –Alice suspiró y rodó los ojos.

- Para serte sincera, esperaba tener más que una cita –respondió viendo el lugar. Estaban encerradas en una habitación vacía y oscura.

- ¡Oh por Dios, ¿querías acostarte con Derek?! –exclamó sorprendida.

- Shh, silencio –ordenó Alice.

- Está bien –se sentó abrazando sus rodillas. Comenzó a ver alrededor mientras su dedo índice subía y bajaba golpeando su rodilla. De repente y sin quererlo una pequeña parte de mountain ash se separó de la línea cuando su dedo subió, vio sorprendida la línea y luego si mano- Alice…

- ¿Qué? –volteó a ver a su hermana y luego lo que ella le señalaba. Al ver la línea rota, se acomodó y lentamente llevó su mano hacia afuera de la línea traspasándola sin problema- párate.

Ambas se levantaron y salieron del círculo, antes de salir de la habitación Alice hizo un hechizo para que ninguno de los rakshasas las escuchara. Salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos oscuros y polvorientos buscando una salida de ese lugar. Forcejearon cada puerta que encontraban pero ninguna abría, siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una entrada a una gran sala con unas escaleras mecánicas y un gran hueco a unos metros de estas, que dejaba el piso inferior y superior. Se miraron pensando en ir o no ir, respiraron profundamente y corrieron adentro.

- ¿A dónde van? –el rakshasa leopardo apareció frente a ellas.

- ¿Acaso no las tratamos bien? –el rakshasa puma se ubicó detrás. Claire hizo un movimiento con la mano pero no ocurrió nada, el leopardo no se movió.

- Eso no servirá con nosotros –habló el leopardo. La adolescente gruñó y cambió de forma, luego corrió hacia el felino.

- ¡Claire, no! –gritó Alice tratando de agarrar a su hermana pero no pudo. El leopardo retrocedió evitando los rasguños, la tomó por el cuello y la acercó a él.

- Tú no vas a ningún lado –dijo el puma sosteniendo a Alice por los brazos, evitando que corriera a socorrer a su hermana- es una lástima, yo te quería para mí pero ya alguien te puso el ojo –puso su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Alice y ella pudo sentir la lengua del animal.

- ¡Derek! –gritó de repente y sin pensarlo pidiendo la ayuda de su novio, sin saberlo al gritar el iris de sus ojos se volvieron blanco. Claire aprovechó su posición y golpeó el hocico del leopardo con la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciendo que este la soltara y se llevara la mano-pata al lugar golpeado.

- ¡Ven aquí! –viendo que Claire había caído al suelo, se agachó y la agarró por el tobillo- hora de divertirse –le avisó y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos.

- ¡Alice! –gritó con angustia Claire haciendo fuerza para acercarse a su hermana. Sintió que el leopardo la soltaba mientras se quejaba, este volteó encontrándose con un joven lobo.

- Metete con alguien de tu tamaño –gruñó Jackson.

El puma también fue atacado por la espalda y al sentir la herida soltó a Alice, se alejó y vio a Derek y a Oliver pelear contra el puma. Corrió y agarró a su hermana del suelo y ambas se escondieron tras una columna. Desde lo alto de las escaleras saltó la leona dispuesta a ayudar pero fue interceptada por Scott, Ethan y Malia. Mientras, Jackson e Isaac se enfrentaban al leopardo, le habían dado buenos golpes pero ahora ellos eran los que tenían problemas. Por otro lado, Oliver y Derek estaban haciendo un buen equipo contra el puma pero se acercaban mucho a la zona con la caída libre, Derek recordó la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar. En su enfrentamiento contra la manada de alfas, él estuvo cerca de morir al caer por ese mismo hueco. Desde la columna, Alice y Claire observaban todo, de pronto, la adolescente notó algo mientras veía la lucha del leopardo contra Jackson e Isaac.

- Puedo oír sus pensamientos… -susurró Claire con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? –Alice volteó a ver a su hermana que miraba una de las luchas fijamente- ¿al rakshasa? –preguntó y ella asintió.

- Tal vez… solo los dones funcionan, porque son únicos –dijo pensativa. Sabiendo lo que pensaba el leopardo decidió avisarle a sus amigos- ¡Jackson agáchate! –ordenó. Él lo hizo, logrando evitar que el leopardo lo hiriera. Aprovechó su posición para empujarlo por el pecho mientras por la espalda Isaac le clavaba sus garras. El rakshasa al suelo herido y los dos chicos voltearon a verla dándole un signo de aprobación.

- Déjame intentar –Alice concentró su atención en la leona y sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo. Inmediatamente la rakshasi cayó de rodillas al suelo buscando el aire que no le llegaba. Scott, Ethan y Malia buscaron con la mirada una explicación y vieron a lo lejos los ojos rojos de Alice. Después de unos segundos, la leona cayó al suelo.

- ¿La mataste? –preguntó sorprendida Claire.

- No, solo la dejé inconsciente –respondió.

La atención de todos se volcó en el rakshasa puma, Derek y Oliver aun luchando cerca de la orilla. El puma trató de herir a Derek con garras pero este le detuvo el brazo con su mano izquierda y con su derecha lo rasguñó en el hocico, haciendo que el rakshasa retrocediera unos pasos. Todos aguantaron la respiración al ver que el rakshasa trataba de mantener el equilibrio en el borde, Derek retrocedió unos pasos para estar preparado en el caso de que pudiera recuperarse. En cuanto a Oliver, él se quedó cerca del rakshasa esperando que sucediera lo inevitable.

En busca de algo de que sostenerse, el rakshasa agarró por el brazo a Olive, el movimiento brusco que hizo concluyó en su pérdida de equilibrio y cayó al vacío, llevándose a hombre tigre con él. De forma automática todos dieron un paso adelante pero Derek, que estaba más cerca, logró agarrarlo por el brazo. Quedaron colgando el rakshasa y Olive, el primero agarrado de Derek y el segundo de Olive. El rakshasa se valió del hombre tigre para comenzar a subir pero fue detenido, un pedazo de concreto golpeó su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y haciendo que cayera al vacío. Derek subió a Oliver, dejándolo arrodillado en el piso, él se alejó un poco para recuperar el aire y sintió que lo abrazaban por el cuello, rápidamente supo de quien se trataba y respondió el abrazo.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al oído. Con un brazo la mantenía cerca de su cuerpo y el otro estaba en la parte alta de su espalda con la mano en su cabeza. La sintió asentir con su rosto escondido en su cuello.

- Él está… -habló Isaac viendo hacia abajo, hacia el cuerpo inerte.

- Sí –respondió Scott.

- Los otros dos ya desaparecieron –avisó Ethan viendo hacia donde deberían estar los otros dos rakshasas.

- Nos podemos ir –pidió Claire sintiéndose incomoda y abrazándose a ella misma.

- Por favor –apoyó Alice ya sobre sus pies pero aun abrazada a Derek.

- ¿Les hicieron algo? –Jackson se acercó a Claire.

- Si les hicieron algo nosotros… -comenzó a decir Oliver parado frente a Derek y Alice.

- No pasó nada –respondió Claire cortando a Oliver- llegaron a tiempo.

Salieron del depósito abandonado y se dirigieron a la casa de las brujas, para evitar que los vecinos los vieran entraron por la puerta trasera de la casa. Entraron desde la cocina, los primeros en pasar fueron los adolescentes, luego Oliver y por ultimo Derek y Alice. Los adolescentes fueron al recibidor donde se encontraron con Stiles, Kira, Lydia y Cora, mientras Claire caminó de largo y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación. Cora, en cambio, fue hasta la cocina, para encontrarse con su hermano, en cuanto lo tocó con la mano se sorprendió y tuvo que alejarse.

- Derek… ¿tanto dolor estas sintiendo? –dijo Cora sorprendida.

- Estas pálido –notó Alice al verlo con más detalle.

- Estoy… -Derek no logró terminar la oración porque cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Cora, busca ayuda –le ordenó Alice mientras se agachaba al lado del cuerpo.

Trató de despertarlo pero no pudo, cuando los demás llegaron, Scott terminó de romper la camisa para buscar signos de alguna herida que le causara esos síntomas. Encontraron en su pecho cinco (5) puntos profundos de color negro, las venas alrededor de los puntos también estaban negras. Al instante Alice recordó a la leona, ella había clavado sus garras en el pecho de Derek. Ethan e Isaac cargaron el cuerpo de Derek hasta la habitación principal, mientras Scott salía de la casa rumbo al hospital, si era veneno de rakshasa, el antídoto de veneno de pishaca podría servir pero lo tenía su madre y ella estaba trabajando. En la habitación, Alice estaba sentada al lado de Derek, sobre sus piernas y entre sus manos tenía la mano izquierda de él.

- ¿Él está bien? –escuchó que le preguntaban. Levantó la cabeza y vio frente a ella a Oliver. Ella hizo un movimiento con los hombros dejando saber que no tenía idea- tú… ¿tú estás enamorada de él? –Alice lo vio de forma interrogativa- es que… te ves tan preocupada…

- Yo… -comenzó a hablar- no lo sé… -volteó a ver el rostro de Derek- tengo sentimientos por él pero… no sé si lo amo –volteó a ver a Oliver.

- Así que la conexión entre mi sobrino y tu aún no se concreta –ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta y vieron a Peter- tranquila, no le diré nada –caminó hacia ellos sonriendo.

- Alice –llamaron desde la puerta Stiles, Cora y Claire- es que… encontré la traducción –dijo Stiles mostrando las hojas- hay una posición que dice ser un antídoto.

- No puedo hacerlo sin ti –dijo Claire con voz suplicante.

- Yo puedo quedarme con Derek –habló Cora.

- Está bien –aceptó. Se levantó y besó su frente, luego salió de la habitación junto con Stiles, Oliver y Claire.

Cora fue hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de su hermano, posteriormente apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Peter se quedó parado al lado de él, observando a Derek. Sin que su sobrina lo notara, sacó las garras de su mano derecha, hizo caminar dos (2) dedos por la garganta de Derek y los ubicó en el mejor lugar. Solo necesitaba un buen corte, tomaría lo que siempre fue suyo, su status, seguro su novia podría revivirlo luego y todos felices. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vio que los parpados de Derek se abrieron y sus ojos lo veían, dio unos pasos atrás y guardó sus garras.

Bajaron directamente al sótano, en el entraron Alice, Claire y Stiles, Oliver se excusó y se retiró a la sala. Dentro del sótano, Stiles no podía evitar mirar a todos lados, era como si hubieran entrado a un lugar completamente distinto, separado de la casa. Junto con Claire cargaron unos cuantos frascos que les daba Alice mientras leía la receta. Subieron las escaleras hacia afuera del sótano y fueron a la cocina. Ahí, tomaron una olla grande, la llenaron con agua y la llevaron a calentar sobre la estufa. Agregaron los ingredientes y esperaron a que comenzara a hervir. Escucharon que se abría la puerta de entrada, Scott llegaba con el antídoto.

Él y Alice subieron a la habitación. Cora se retiró dándole espacio a Alice. Ella se sentó al lado de Derek, tomo el pequeño frasco e insertó la aguja de la jeringa, lo llenó con lo que pensó sería suficiente líquido. Buscó la vena en el brazo y luego insertó la aguja para dejar fluir el líquido, sacó la aguja y todos quedaron observando a Derek. Comenzó a quejarse y moverse, Scott y Peter lo sostuvieron por los brazos hasta que su cuerpo se relajó y volvió a caer a la cama. Revisaron las heridas en el pecho y pudieron ver que la zona con venas negras se había empequeñecido pero no lo suficiente. En ese instante, Stiles y Claire entraron a la habitación con un vaso en la mano, Scott y Peter lo levantaron e hicieron que se sentara, le abrieron la boca y Stiles lentamente fue vertiendo el líquido en la boca de Derek.

Despertó confundido y con un leve dolor de cabeza. La habitación en donde se encontraba estaba completamente oscura, trató de mover sus brazos pero solo el derecho le respondió. Se asustó al saber que su brazo izquierdo estaba paralizado, giró la cabeza para encontrar una razón y solo encontró la cabeza de una mujer sobre su brazo. Movió un poco los dedos sintiendo entre ellos los de ella, devolvió su cabeza a la antigua posición y cerró los ojos. Inesperadamente sintió que ella se levantaba con la respiración y el corazón acelerado, puso su mano en la espalda de ella y esta volteó.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

- ¿No crees que eso te lo debería preguntar yo? –le cuestionó con risa.

- Me siento mejor –le respondió Derek- ¿una pesadilla? –la vio asentir. Se inclinó hacia él lo besó en los labios.

- Te amo… -susurró al separar sus labios pero se alejó sorprendida y con la mano sobre la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Derek la miró sorprendido por un momento y luego sonrió para aguantar la risa por su reacción.

- Tranquila –le dijo- haré como si no escuché nada.

- No. No, no. Está bien –dijo Alice quitando su mano de la boca- si lo dije así… es porque es verdad –un silencio incomodo los rodeó, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir- yo… debería ir a buscar a Cora, ella estaba muy preocupada… -se alejó para bajar de la cama pero se olvidó que aún estaban tomados de la mano, así que Derek la haló.

- Quédate –ordenó con amabilidad- deja que duerma –ella le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿No quieres dormir? –le preguntó.

- Ya dormí bastante –respondió con simpleza- ¿los demás están bien?

- Sí. Se fueron hace una rato –le sonrió. Aun se sentía un poco incomoda.

- ¿La pesadilla fue por lo de hoy? –le cuestionó Derek preocupado.

- Sí… sobre algo que me dijo el rakshasa y… lo que ha pasado –respondió Alice algo pensativa.

- ¿Qué te dijo? –se sentó para prestar más atención.

- Que… alguien más había puesto sus ojos en mí –Derek aguantó un gruñido de enojo- y… ¿recuerdas la vez que alguien entro y tú te volviste loco porque oliste a otro hombre en mí? –él asintió y entendió a donde iba Alice.

- ¿Crees que hay otro rakshasa? –ahora si estaba interesado.

- Es posible. Ni el leopardo ni el puma tienen los ojos del color que yo recuerdo –comentó Alice- ¿y si es el jefe?

- Claro. Ninguno daba órdenes –pensó en voz alta Derek- siempre venían a nosotros…

- Como si acataran órdenes –continuó Alice.

- No las volverán a secuestrar hasta la próxima luna nueva –habló Derek.

- Tenemos un mes, entonces –informó Alice viéndolo.

- Y en medio, la luna llena –recordó.

- El día en que ustedes son fuertes y ellos débiles –Alice se acercó a él.

- Entonces hay que aprovecharlo –Derek le sonrió comenzando a pensar en un plan.

**Espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado del nuevo capitulo de Teen Wolf. ¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buena lectura.**

Capítulo 8: Agua Bendita

Entraron al gimnasio, todo el grupo de adolescentes hablaba sin importarles si el profesor estaba adentro o no estaba. Se sentaron en las gradas a esperar al entrenador Finstock. Por la puerta del gimnasio entro una mujer con ropa deportiva, de cabello castaño y cuerpo atlético. Camino y se detuvo frente al grupo de adolescentes, al ver que no la notaban, colocó sobre sus labios el silbato y lo sonó. Al instante todos los jóvenes voltearon a verla y se acomodaron en sus asientos.

- Hola a todos –saludó la mujer con superioridad- soy Felicia, hoy estaré reemplazando al entrenador Finstock debido a que se encuentra un poco… indispuesto –explicó- bien, comencemos dando unas diez (10) vueltas al gimnasio. Luego, jugaremos quemados –avisó. Todos se levantaron y empezaron a ejercitarse. Al terminar, hicieron una línea- mmm… tú –señaló a Scott- y… tú –señaló a Jackson- ustedes serán los capitanes de los equipos –Jackson miró a Scott con una sonrisa arrogante- comiencen a elegir sus equipos. Tú primero –señaló a Scott.

- Amm… Stiles –lo llamó Scott. Él aplaudió y luego caminó hacia su amigo.

- Ethan –sabiendo que él era fuerte, Jackson lo llamó de primero.

- Isaac –este caminó hacia Scott mientras le devolvía la sonrisa arrogante a Jackson.

- Malia –llamó Jackson. Se separó de sus amigas y caminó hacia Jackson.

- ¿Qué? –susurró con molestia Claire mirando a Lydia. Ella solo hizo una mueca de desinterés.

- Kira –llamó Scott. Ella fue hasta él, cuando llegó él se disculpó por llamarla tan tarde y ella solo sonrió.

- Lydia –llamó Jackson. Ella y Claire se sorprendieron, Lydia se separó y fue hasta su exnovio.

- Cl-Claire –llamó con miedo Scott, sabía que la chica estaba enojada pero eso le serviría. Si ella agarraba la pelota, seguramente golpearía a Jackson. Siguieron llamando a sus demás compañeros hasta que estaban todos en dos equipos.

- Bien, vayan a la cancha –ordenó Felicia- esperen ustedes dos –detuvo a Scott y Jackson, se colocó dando la espalda a los demás alumnos- jueguen bien y… más importante –hizo una pausa y les sonrió- no mueran –sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos color naranja, haciendo que ambos chicos se miraran asustados.

Salió del sótano con el libro de las sombras en sus manos y caminó hacia la cocina. Lo dejó en la mesa al lado de la estufa y fue hasta sus gabinetes para buscar una olla, la más grande posible. La agarró la olla y la llevó al lava platos para llenarla con agua, en ese momento escuchó el timbre, fue a atender la puerta y vio a Oliver en su entrada. Desde su llegada él se había convertido en buen amigo y aliado. Lo dejó pasar y fueran a la cocina, él se sentó en una silla del desayunador mientras la veía introducir unas cruces de metal y un poco de sal en la olla con agua.

- Entonces… ¿qué haces? –preguntó con curiosidad Oliver.

- ¿Ah? –volteó algo sorprendida- oh… bueno, pensé que… como los rakshasas son demonios puede que su kriptonita sea el agua bendita y, como no puedo ir a la iglesia y simplemente pedirle al padre que me de dos litros de agua (2 Lt.), decidí hacer agua bendita casera siguiendo la receta que está en el libro –explicó Alice.

- Entiendo pero, ¿tendremos que lavar nuestras garras en eso o qué? –preguntó con una ceja arriba.

- No, pero puedo lavar mis armas y la katana de Kira –respondió sonriendo, volteó a ver el libro para saber si necesitaba algo más.

- Alice –Oliver se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

- ¿Dime? –cerró el libro y giró, encontrando a Oliver frente a ella- ¿ocurre algo?

- ¿Derek y tú están bien? –preguntó de sorpresa.

- Amm… pues… -no sabía que responderle. Ellos no habían discutido pero desde que se le había escapado esa expresión de cariño las cosas entre ellos eran distintas.

- Lo siento. Es que… -se acercó más y puso una mano en el rostro de ella- me gustas mucho… -se acercó mucho más, Alice sabía lo que iba a pasar, la iba a besar y ella no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo. Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y él se separó de inmediato, Alice al verse liberada salió de la cocina hacia el recibidor.

- ¡Cora! –la abrazó y la chica la vio con extrañeza- ¡qué bueno es volver a verte! –dejó de abrazarla.

- Vivo aquí –respondió seriamente Cora.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que te extrañe –habló con nerviosismo.

- Solo salí a correr –volvió a responder con seriedad.

- Yo me voy –anunció Oliver- gusto en verte, Cora –le sonrió a Alice y salió de la casa.

- ¿Y Derek? –preguntó Cora mirando a Alice.

- Creo que fue a correr –respondió algo perdida.

- ¿Al bosque? –Cora se inclinó un poco tratando de captar su atención.

- ¿Ah?... sí, sí… al bosque –respondió aun nerviosa- yo… voy a la cocina –giró y caminó hacia el lugar mientras Cora la veía extrañada.

Paró de correr y afinó el oído para escuchar a su alrededor. Llevaba un buen rato escuchando a alguien seguirlo mientras corría y ya se había cansado de eso. De repente fue lanzado contra un árbol y cayó al piso, alzó la mirada para ver quien lo había atacado y vio a un hombre alto y de cuerpo atlético. Los ojos que eran avellana cambiaron a verde brillante y mostró sus colmillos en una sonrisa arrogantes. Inmediatamente supo lo que era, el rakshasa leopardo, como era de día estaba débil y no podía mostrarse como realmente era.

Cambió la tonalidad de sus ojos a rojo y sacó sus garras, si pelea era lo que quería, eso le iba a dar. Se dirigió hacia él y le devolvió el golpe lanzándolo contra otro árbol, rápidamente se levantó y le dio un golpe en la cara. Entre ellos comenzó una pelea digna de campeonato hasta que el rakshasa lo tomó por el cuello y lo alzó, ahogándolo. El rakshasa se quejó y lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo, se levantó y pudo ver a Cora del otro lado. Antes de que pudiera voltear, él lo rasguñó en el pecho, el leopardo se quejó y enojado, se alejó de ambos licántropos. Suspiró al ver a su hermana menor, no se molestaría en regañarla, le había salvado la vida.

Llegaron caminando a la casa Blackwood, con cansancio entraron a la casa. Cora fue directa a las escaleras, subiendo hasta el segundo piso y luego entrando a su habitación. En cambio, Derek, primero se interesó por saber en dónde y qué hacia su novia. Caminó hasta la cocina y se detuvo bajo el marco de la entrada, sonrió de lado al verla, estaba parada frente al mesón de granito leyendo el libro de las sombras. Le gustaba verla leer, siempre hacia caras graciosas o se acariciaba el cuello o el cabello. Silenciosamente se acercó a ella y le sopló en el oído, al hacerlo ella dio un pequeño salto y hubiese gritado de no ser porque Derek colocó su mano sobre su boca.

- Soy yo, soy yo –le dijo al oído. Sintió que se relajaba y dejó que ella se girara para verlo.

- Oh Dios, me asustaste mucho –suspiró para relajarse.

- ¿Cuánta agua bendita has hecho? –le preguntó viendo un termo de al menos un litro (1 Lt.).

- Como… litro y medio –Derek la miró sorprendido- mejor que sobre a que falte –respondió.

- Me daré un baño –le informó y se dispuso a salir.

- Derek –le llamó Alice. Él se volteó y lo siguiente que supo fue que ella colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de él, lo obligaba a bajar a su altura y lo besaba. La abrazó por la cintura y profundizó el beso al introducir su lengua, el beso era totalmente diferente a los anteriores, le arrancaba la respiración. Se separaron con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Por qué el beso? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo… -Alice respiró profundo- lo necesitaba –se separó de él- ve a bañarte, lo necesitas –dijo sonriendo. La acercó a él de nuevo para otro beso corto pero igual de profundo, se separaron sonriendo. La dejó en la cocina y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación principal.

"_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem_" Escuchó como la chica comenzaba a cantar, él estaba fuera del salón de música, esperándola. _"You love me no longer, I know and" _Necesitaba hablar con ella, desde la clase de educación física no se habían hablado. Sabía que estaba molesta, lo supo en el momento en el que ella le lanzó una pelota a la cara. _"Maybe there is nothing that I can do"_ Pero ella era la primera culpable, fue ella la que le dijo que mantuvieran su relación en secreto. _"To make you do"_ Es que no se le podía llamar relación a lo que tenían Claire y él, ellos solo se besaban en ciertos lugares estratégicos en la escuela y algunas veces en su casa. _"So I cry and I beg for you to"._

_Love me, Love me_

- Say that you love me –cantó Claire viendo hacia la puerta, sabiendo que Jackson estaba tras ella. "_Love me, Love me"_- Just say that you need me –comenzó a molestarse por la canción, ni siquiera sabía si la quería de esa forma- I can't care 'bout anything but you –se estaba volviendo loco. Lo suyo había comenzado para darle celos a Lydia pero ahora todo se estaba cayendo al piso. No pudo más y se marchó a otro sitio.

_Anything but you_

- ¡Derek! ¡Alice! ¡Alguien! –Scott y Stiles fueron los primeros en entrar a la casa, le siguieron los demás detrás de ellos dos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Derek desde el medio de las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué el alboroto? –cuestionó Cora bajando las escaleras con fastidio.

- Tenemos problemas –avisó Scott.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? –Alice caminó hacia ellos.

- La rakshasi, está en nuestra escuela –dijo Lydia.

- Le hace la suplencia al entrenador –informó Isaac. Todos se dirigieron a la sala principal.

- Necesitamos un plan –dijo Stiles con preocupación.

- Yo estaba trabajando en algo –habló Alice- es posible que el agua bendita le haga daño a los rakshasas así que, preparé bastante para bendecir las armas.

- ¿Con eso les haremos algún daño? –preguntó Malia.

- Posiblemente –respondió.

- Aun así, debemos atacarlos antes que ellos a nosotros –dijo Ethan.

- Yo ya había pensado en uno –habló Stiles- podemos cazarlos. Podemos usar el mismo hechizo de localización que usó Claire.

- Pero –interrumpió Alice- lo que no saben es que para localizarlos a ellos, necesitamos algo que les pertenezca. Una garra, un poco de cabello.

- Genial. ¿Cómo haremos eso? –cuestionó Kira.

- Tengo una idea –avisó Claire sonriendo.

Se prepararon para correr por el sendero como ejercicio en la clase de educación física. Felicia estaba dando algunas indicaciones antes de dar la señal de partida, sonó el silbato para hacerle saber que comenzaran a correr. Todos los adolescentes empezaron a correr y se quedó sola en la línea de salida. Sorpresivamente fue tacleada a su lado derecho y cayó rodando por una pequeña ladera, casi al final logró recuperar su equilibrio. Levantó la cabeza mostrando sus colmillos y ojos naranja pero no vio a nadie, en ese instante, fue amordazada por la espalda y le inmovilizaron las manos. Forcejeó pero no fue soltada hasta que sintió que le arrancaban unos cabellos.

- Bien. Hacemos eso con Felicia, ¿y el otro? –habló Jackson con los codos sobre las rodillas.

- Es verdad. ¿Dónde vamos a encontrarlo? –cuestionó Isaac.

- Nosotros sabemos dónde –respondió Cora viendo a Derek.

- Nosotros nos encargamos del leopardo –informó Derek con seriedad.

- Yo los ayudo –se ofreció Oliver desde el marco de la sala.

- Está bien –agradeció Derek

…

- ¿Crees que esto fue una buena idea? –cuestionó Oliver viendo con algo de temor al hombre frente a ellos con los ojos verde brillante que rugía.

- No –respondió con simpleza Derek.

- ¿Tienes un plan? –preguntó Cora.

- Sí. Sosténgalo el mayor tiempo posible –respondió. Mostraron sus garras y se dirigieron a la lucha.

…

- Con el tendíamos a los dos que nos han estado molestando –dijo Stiles.

- Sí. Pero nos falta el jefe –comentó Lydia.

- ¿Jefe? –cuestionó Oliver sin entender.

- Según Derek y Alice hay un jefe, uno que controla a los que nos han molestado –explicó Kira.

- Pero a él no tenemos como cazarlo –replicó Ethan.

- Si hay una forma –contradijo Alice.

- No. Ni se te ocurra –habló Derek viéndola, sabía en qué dirección iba la discusión.

- Él solo me visita a mí –alegó Alice.

- No –dijo autoritariamente.

- Derek… -intervino Scott.

- Dije que no –habló otra vez con autoridad Derek mientras se paraba con los ojos de color rojo. Scott hizo lo mismo, mostrándole que poseía el mismo status. Stiles y Kira se levantaron y se acercaron a Scott mientras, Alice se colocaba frente a su novio y los demás ponían atención a los dos alfas.

- Tranquilos los dos –ordenó Stiles intercalando la mirada entre Scott y Derek.

- Der… -lo llamó cariñosamente y con preocupación. Él bajo la mirada para verla y sus ojos volvieron a su color verde natural.

- Mira –habló Claire- yo tampoco quiero poner a Alice en riesgo, pero es la única forma que el jefe venga a nosotros.

- Nosotros estaremos detrás de la puerta –siguió Isaac.

- La cuidaremos, Derek. Lo prometo –dijo Scott seguro de sus palabras.

- Está bien –aceptó Derek- pero yo también estaré.

- ¿Cuándo comenzamos con el plan? –preguntó Oliver.

- A partir de esta noche –ordenó Scott.

Se movió una vez más en la cama. Aparte de sentirse algo nerviosa porque posiblemente el rakshasa se presentaría, se había acostumbrado a compartir la cama con Derek. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para relajarse, lentamente fue quedando dormida. Sin saberlo, la ventana de su habitación fue subiendo poco a poco hasta tener el espacio suficiente para que una criatura entrara por la ventana. Supo de la presencia cuando sintió que subía a la cama, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un par de color ámbar. El rakshasa puso su mano-pata sobre la boca de ella, evitando que gritara y aunque este no abría la boca para hablar, lo escuchó perfectamente.

"_Ellos no te oirán, tampoco me oirán a mí"_, en ese momento cayó en cuanta del por qué, había realizado un hechizo. _"Tengo tantas ganas de tomarte ahora, pero no es el momento"_, con la otra mano-pata le acarició el hombro. _"Ese hombre lobo no te merece, tampoco el tigre"_, acercó su rostro al de ella, _"pronto estaremos juntos, pero, ahora, solo duerme"_. Sintiendo sueño cerró los ojos y quedó profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente, despertó viendo a todos lados. Al recordar todo lo ocurrido, se sentó en la cama asustada y como si hubiese sido una de sus peores pesadillas, gritó. La puerta se abrió al instante y por ella pasó primero Derek, que se dirigió a ella y la abrazó, mientras los demás entraban viendo por toda la habitación.

- Por favor, por favor. No me vuelvas a dejar sola –pidió con temor mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Salió de la bañera, se enrolló la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y fue hacia el espejo, pasó la mano por el espejo sobre el lavamanos para limpiar un espacio donde poder verse. Se acomodó el cabello de un lado y lo peinó con los dedos mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo. El rakshasa le había dado un buen susto, bueno, ¿Quién no se hubiese asustado? Y ahora, Derek estaba absolutamente molesto, no con ella, con el mismo. Se quedó perdida viendo el reflejo de sus ojos, pensando en nada. De repente, sin quererlo, imágenes espantosas de muerte, dolor y luchas invadieron sus pensamientos, pasó su mano por su nuca mientras peinaba su cabello y sintió un poco de dolor, vio su reflejo de nuevo en el espejo y observó sus ojos rojos, los cerró con fuerza y los abrió otra vez para verlos normalmente. Volvió a pasar la mano por su nuca y sintió unos pequeños huecos.

- ¡Derek! –lo llamó, sabiendo que estaba en la habitación. Sin perder tiempo él entró al baño- tengo algo en la nuca –le avisó.

- Déjame ver –se colocó detrás de ella y arrimó el cabello para ver mejor, vio cuatro cortes.

- ¿Qué es? ¿qué tengo? –preguntó nerviosa. Derek la volteo para verse cara a cara.

- Te clavó sus uñas. Alice, ¿te dijo algo? –la tomó por los hombros.

- No. No sé. No recuerdo bien –dijo Alice asustada. Él vio su miedo y suspiró para relajarse, luego la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a él, ella lo encontró reconfortante.

- Todo va a estar bien –Derek le susurró cenca del oído- yo te cuido.

- Lo sé… pero, Derek, ¿te das cuenta que debajo de la toalla estoy desnuda? –dijo Alice mientras sostenía la toalla de baño.

- Woow –la soltó y se alejó tratando de no mirarla- yo… yo me voy a la habitación… -la vio sin querer, tenía el cabello mojado y con algunas gotas de agua sobre su piel- …o la sala. Sí, la sala –caminó a su derecha y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras él. Al ver su reacción, Alice agachó la cabeza y rió un poco para después ir a su derecha directo al vestidor.

Entró al departamento y siguió al hombre hasta su oficina. Un par de horas atrás había recibido una llamada de Chris Argent, le pareció muy raro pero aun así decidió aceptar su invitación a su casa. Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo a unos metros de la puerta cerrada que se encontraba al final, tras esa puerta estaba la habitación de Allison, tal y como ella la había dejado tras su muerte. Escuchó que lo llamaban desde la oficina y entró.

- Isaac, siéntate –Chris le señaló la silla frente al escritorio y él se sentó del otro lado frente al joven.

- Usted dirá –dijo Isaac sentado en la silla.

- Me voy del país –anunció, Isaac lo miró interrogativamente- aquí ya no me queda nada. Y, aunque estoy enterado de todo lo que está pasando, no me voy a meter, sé que ustedes lo resolverán.

- No entiendo. Entonces, ¿para qué me llamó? –cuestionó Isaac.

- Porque quiero ofrecerte viajar conmigo –Isaac lo miró extrañado- vi como manejaste la situación de la venta con Kincaid y Katashi. Tienes talento para esto y yo puedo enseñarte.

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? –si antes no entendía nada, ahora estaba completamente perdido.

- Allison estaría de acuerdo conmigo –dijo seriamente Chris. Isaac estaba sin palabras, no sabía que responder.

- ¿Y Scott? –dijo de repente Isaac- Allison lo amaba.

- Sí, pero él tiene una manada que guiar y, ya lo dije, tú tienes talento para esto –respondió.

- Lo pensaré –respondió con seriedad- deme un tiempo.

**Hasta aquí por hoy. Chicos estoy pensando seriamente en dejar de escribir este fic ya que no estoy recibiendo feedback, por esto no se si les gusta o no, que debería cambiar o que no debería cambiar. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**


End file.
